The True Destiny of the Chosen One
by Lyanna Pond
Summary: Takes place during Revenge of the Sith. What if Anakin returned home to see Padmé before confronting Master Windu and Darth Sidious? Would this affect his decision to join the Dark Side? And what if there were greater threats than just Sidious himself? Includes OCs and significant changes to original films.
1. A Sith Lord

**Written in honor of the 10 year anniversary of Revenge of the Sith. Some details in early chapters (which cover scenes in the original movie) are changed for the purpose of this story. Please follow and review- new chapters will be posted periodically!**

Anakin stormed through the halls, frantically searching for Master Windu and the other Jedi who remained on Coruscant. He had just learned a terrible truth about Chancellor Palpatine, a man who he had once considered a friend and mentor. How could he have possibly been so naïve? He had placed such a great amount of trust in a dark and evil Sith Lord. He was fuming with anger at himself, hatred for Palpatine…or Darth Sidious, as he was more accurately called…and stopped short. He cleared his mind, controlling his heart rate, remembering that these feelings lead to the Dark Side. The Chancellor had been deceiving him with his advice to embrace his feelings and use his anger to fuel his strength and countless other devious maneuvers.

But then there was Padmé. Was it possible that Darth Sidious had been telling the truth about being able to save her? He rested his forehead on his metal hand, pacing in a circle, thinking. Of course not. He had lied about everything else. It was only a trap. He continued his search for Master Windu, picking up his pace.

He found him and several Jedi companions in the council chambers studying battle charts. "Master Windu," Anakin began, "I request your audience. I'm afraid the matter is urgent."

Mace turned around, locking eyes with Anakin. "What is the problem, young Skywalker? Does it concern the Chancellor?"

"Yes, Master," Anakin answered. "We are all in great danger. I have recently learned that Palpatine is a Sith Lord. The one you have been searching for."

The other Jedi whirled to face him in disbelief. Mace was aghast. "Our worst fears have come true," he exclaimed. "A Sith lord holding almost complete control over the Republic! This war has been nothing but a farce. We shall see to this matter immediately."

Mace beckoned to his fellow masters and Anakin began to follow. "You must not join us on this mission, Skywalker," commanded Mace. "I sense much fear and confusion in you."

"But, Master Windu…" Anakin whined.

"No," Mace ordered. "That is my final answer. These feelings can cloud your judgment. Wait here in the council chambers. We shall return when the Chancellor is safely locked away. If what you say is true, Anakin, you will have earned my trust and I shall speak to Master Yoda and Obi-Wan about granting you the rank of Master. You have done this Republic a great service, Padawan."

Mace clapped Anakin on the shoulder and hurried out. Anakin found himself pacing once more, attempting to be patient. He hated that the council treated him in such a degrading manner. The Chancellor had always treated him with the respect and kindness he deserved. Perhaps Darth Sidious could offer him more…but then again, to be a Jedi Master. This is what he had been training to become since he left Tatooine with Qui-Gon over a decade ago. The Dark Side would offer him a different sort of power, but here on the council he would finally gain the power he had worked for. A power that could be used for the good of the Republic.

Anakin suddenly had a flashback to one of his nightmares about Padmé. This finalized his decision. He bolted to his speeder, started the engine…and headed home.


	2. Love's Guidance

"Ani!" Padmé exclaimed when she saw him enter. She ran into his arms and he embraced her, knowing that he had made the right choice. She was here in front of him, safe and sound for the moment. C3PO appeared to welcome him back and offer a glass of water, which Anakin refused. He knew he did not have much time.

"I needed to see you," he said softly, tucking one of Padmé's curls behind her ear. "I needed to know that you were safe."

"Of course I'm safe, Ani," she replied, stroking his cheek. Her smile faded when her eyes met his. "What's wrong?"

Anakin pulled away and sighed. He made his way toward the window, looking in the direction of where he knew a serious confrontation was occurring. Padmé joined him and grabbed hold of his flesh hand. "Tell me," she demanded. "You have to be honest with me."

"Master Windu is currently with the Chancellor," he explained. "He is arresting him for treason against the Republic. Palpatine is a Sith Lord and has been slowly converting the Republic into an Empire from the inside without anyone even giving his actions a second thought. Count Dooku was his apprentice. When I killed him, the Chancellor intended to make me his new apprentice."

Padmé gasped. "A Sith Lord? I can't believe it. I always knew there was something suspicious about him, but we trusted him all the same. The Senate trusted him. Why did he think you would convert to the Dark Side?"

Anakin turned to face her. "He told me he had a way to save you from death. That the Dark Side could offer me this power if I joined him and his cause. I considered it for a moment, but the Jedi in me is stronger. I am the chosen one and I must bring balance to the Force, not destruction. I know that the only true way to protect you is to remain by your side."

Padmé looked shocked for a moment, but leaned in to kiss him. Anakin's lips met hers, locked deeply onto one another. He was reluctant to pull back, but he knew he had to go. "Master Windu says that I am to be granted rank of Master when he returns from this mission. I must wait in the council chambers."

"What if he doesn't return?" Padmé inquired sorrowfully. "If the Chancellor is indeed a Sith Lord, he could overtake him and bring about the downfall of the Republic. He will kill you for refusing his offer."

Anakin had not thought of this possibility. He grinned in feigned reassurance. "Master Windu will not fail," he said, "and if he does, then I suppose I will just have to kill Darth Sidious myself." _Or join him_ , he thought grimly to himself. He brushed this thought aside.

"Be safe," Padmé instructed with one last embrace.

Anakin strode through the doors and back to his speeder. The image of Padmé suffering flashed through his mind once more…followed by another image, a different premonition he had not seen before. She was smiling, cradling a beautiful newborn baby. Which image showed the true future? Anakin cried out in desperate confusion.

Composing himself, masking his emotions, and disobeying orders, Anakin set course for the Chancellor's office, where he aimed to carry out his true destiny. He would not allow Mace or any other Jedi to take this from him. He wanted to kill Darth Sidious with his own hands.


	3. Anakin's Choice

Anakin rushed into the suite to see Master Windu hovering over Darth Sidious beside a broken window, deflecting Force lightning with his purple lightsaber. Darth Sidious writhed in pain as his own powers backfired and aged him by hundreds of years. The dead bodies of the other Jedi were spread out on the office floor. Mace ceased his torture when he spotted Anakin approaching.

"Anakin," moaned Darth Sidious, "I knew you would come. I am too weak. See for yourself- the Jedi tries to overthrow me!"

"Don't listen, Anakin," said Mace. "He is trying to deceive you and take advantage of your weaknesses."

Darth Sidious cackled. "The Jedi thinks you are weak, Anakin! I do not think you are weak. You are strong- strong enough to save Padmé…but you will need me alive."

Anakin glanced back and forth between the two, reconsidering his decision once again. Master Windu was right- he did have weaknesses, one of which was acting on impulse. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. "Will he stand trial?" he asked.

"No," Mace answered, not taking his eyes off the Sith Lord. "I now see that he is too dangerous to be kept alive."

"Help me, Anakin," Darth Sidious continued to moan. "I am too weak. You are strong."

Anakin controlled his breathing, focusing his thoughts on the happy, healthy image of Padmé. "You are right, Chancellor," he said. Mace's eyes filled with horror while Anakin continued. "I am strong. Strong enough to save the Republic."

"Yes, good," said Darth Sidious. "Kill these Jedi and we shall rule the galaxy together!"

"That is where you are wrong," Anakin clarified, drawing his lightsaber. "I am saving the Republic from you!"

Anakin jumped forward and thrust his lightsaber through whatever little heart Darth Sidious had. Mace stepped back as Anakin lifted the body and threw it out the window, watching the last Sith Lord plunge to the city depths below.

The two Jedi silently took in the scene for a few moments before Mace spoke. "You disobeyed a direct order, Skywalker."

Anakin was taken aback by his response. He had just killed the source of the most powerful evil in the galaxy AND saved Master Windu's life, yet he was still being reprimanded like a child. He forced himself to contain his anger, but internally questioned if he had made the right choice. "Does this mean I am not to become a Master?" he asked.

"No, Anakin," Mace replied. "I still fully support you, but there is much to be discussed. We must first contact Master Yoda on Kashyyyk and inform him of this new development. We have Jedi spread throughout the galaxy's battles who can alert our opponents to the death of their lord. It is likely that most will surrender when they accept this truth and this war will be over. A representative must also be sent to the separatists to negotiate a peace treaty."

"Allow me, Master Windu," Anakin offered. "I have previous experience with this Viceroy."

Mace thought for a moment and narrowed his eyes. Anakin thought that he would once again be denied an opportunity to prove his worth. "Alright," Mace decided, "but these negotiations must be peaceful, Anakin. Do try to avoid bloodshed."

Anakin's heart raced. "Thank you, Master."

"When both you and Master Kenobi have returned, we shall discuss your Jedi status and apparently an issue with Senator Amidala if I heard our Sith friend correctly," said Mace.

 _Shit_. Anakin would need to tell the council about his relationship with Padmé if they were to be together as he promised. He would not be allowed to become a Master, but what if becoming a Master was the key to saving her life? He had given up a chance at the power to cheat death. He could not lose the chance to be a Jedi Master, a protector of life.

Anakin found himself boarding his speeder unsure of his future for the third time that day. He instructed R2 to locate the Separatist Council and they had soon set course for the planet Mustafar. Perhaps successfully completing this mission could increase his chances of becoming both a Master and a good father. He shook aside the truth that the Jedi council would never allow it and focused all his energy on the journey ahead.


	4. Confronting the Council

Anakin found himself back on Coruscant once again, exceedingly tired from the day's events. His negotiations with the Separatist Council had gone rather well in his opinion. He only needed to kill the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, two of his companions, and several droids before the few remaining Separatist leaders surrendered. They agreed to send a representative to the Jedi Council within the next week to negotiate specifics and accept whatever punishment the Republic had in store for them. Anakin only hoped that this representative would be rather vague with the masters about what had transpired on Mustafar.

He was surprised to find Padmé still awake, sitting on the couch with hands folded across her swollen stomach. She always looked stunning in her nightdresses. He sat beside her and draped an arm around her shoulders. "Why are you still up? It's late- you and the baby need to rest."

"I couldn't sleep without knowing you were safe, Anakin," she responded, placing her head on his shoulder with heavy eyelids.

"I'm here," he whispered. "The Chancellor is dead, along with the Viceroy. I must check in with the council once more tonight. You go to bed. R2 can stay here to watch over you if you'd like."

Padmé laughed softly. "I don't need protecting anymore, not after what you've just accomplished. I'm so proud of you, Ani."

After a long kiss, Padmé finally retired and Anikan made his way to the council chambers where he found several masters waiting for him, including Yoda and Obi-Wan. It appeared that they had succeeded in their missions, as well. He greeted them, hoping that his exhaustion was not too obvious.

"I take it negotiations with the Separatist Council went well?" Master Windu inquired immediately.

Anakin paused and cleared his throat. "Yes, Master. Although they were unwilling to compromise until I…uh…put an unfortunate end to the Viceroy." He glanced up and received a nod from Mace, confirming that he was not too upset about the situation. Anakin breathed more easily and continued. "They have fully surrendered and their clones are being shut down. A representative shall arrive here sometime this week to discuss details."

"Good news, this is," said Master Yoda.

"Well done, my apprentice," Obi-Wan chimed in with a smile. "Master Windu has informed me of your request to be granted rank of Master. After your success in today's events, I have no doubt that you will continue to make a fine asset to this council."

"Thank you, Master," Anikan replied. "Although I must remind you that Chancellor Palpatine was the one who requested my appointment to this council. Will that affect my position?"

"Remain on this council, you will, young Skywalker," declared Yoda. "Discuss this matter more tomorrow, we shall."

Anakin bowed his head and took his leave. He turned when he saw that Obi-Wan had followed him. "Anakin," he began, "Master Windu spoke of an issue concerning Senator Amidala which involves you, as well. He asked me to speak to you privately about this."

Anakin tried to remain calm, but his body language betrayed him. Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, you must tell me, even if it is a personal matter, which I sense that it is. I will not revoke my support of your advancement in the Jedi Order if that is your concern."

"Master, with your permission, allow me to speak with Padmé first," Anakin requested. "It seems only right that she be included in a discussion that concerns her own wellbeing."

Obi-Wan reluctantly agreed and proceeded back to the council chambers.

That night, Anakin slept well, dreaming of his wife smiling and holding a beautiful child.


	5. A Forbidden Path

Anakin and Padmé stood outside the council chambers, preparing to face the masters. They had decided earlier that morning that they were in this together and there was nothing Obi-Wan would be able to do to help them if they told him separately beforehand. As the doors opened before them, Padmé grabbed hold of Anakin's flesh hand and squeezed it tightly.

As they entered, the doors closed behind them and Anakin could feel many pairs of powerful eyes staring intently. He particularly noticed Obi-Wan processing the sight. He could sense that his master was beginning to fit the puzzle pieces together as he glanced from their interlocked fingers to Padmé's poorly-concealed baby bump. His face appeared to be filled with disappointment and sadness more than the shock Anakin had expected to see.

Mace was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "Well, let's get straight to the point then. As we can all see, Senator Amidala, you are in…a sensitive condition."

"Yes, Master Windu," Padmé replied, releasing Anakin's hand. "I plan to announce my resignation from the Senate later today. It has been a pleasure serving the Republic, but now it is time for me to undertake a personal journey."

"The pleasure has been ours," Mace continued, "although it has been brought to our attention that you may be in danger. Skywalker, you must now enlighten us with details of this trouble."

"I have had visions, Master Windu," Anakin explained, "premonitions of Padmé dying in childbirth."

"Understand now, I do," said Yoda. "Came to me with these troubles, Skywalker did. Know that he spoke of Padmé, I did not. Much fear and attachment, he had."

Anakin glanced again at Obi-Wan, who said nothing still. His expression was blank.

"Yes, Master Yoda," Anakin continued, "and Darth Sidious attempted to lure me to the Dark Side by insisting that he had the knowledge and power to cheat death. Thankfully, I did not give in to this temptation and when I killed him, the visions changed. I now see Padmé safe and healthy."

"Excellent, this is," commented Yoda, "but a dangerous attachment, I still sense."

Anakin paused before his next risky words. "This is true. I am attached to Padmé, but I would not consider it dangerous. I love her and love is one of the core values of a Jedi."

Padmé continued his thought while he looked once again at Obi-Wan, who now held his head in his hands. "And I love Anakin too. With all my heart. I realized this while he was serving as my security. We faced certain death together in the arena while attempting to rescue Master Kenobi from Count Dooku and when we survived, thanks to all of you, we did not want to live without each other. We returned to Naboo and married in secret with our two droids as witnesses."

Gasps were heard throughout the room. "Is this true, Anakin?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied with false confidence.

"Against the laws of the Jedi Order, this is," Yoda pointed out.

"I understand," Anakin responded, "I will resign from the council and return to Naboo with Padmé to have our child."

"Anakin, there is more at stake here than just a seat on the council," said Mace. "Certainly you must know that the punishment for disobeying the Jedi Code is expulsion from the Order."

Anakin could not contain his rage. "Expulsion? Master, I have worked over a decade for this and served in many important missions, most recently taking down the last living Sith Lord. You need me. Tell him, Obi-Wan! You said you would support my advancement to Master regardless of circumstances." He turned to his Master with eyes displaying a desperate plea for help.

"That was before I knew the circumstances, Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "I care for you very much, but you cannot ask me to disobey the Code."

"Too many emotions, young Skywalker has," declared Yoda. "The type of love the Jedi preach, this is not. Much anger in him, I also still sense."

Anakin looked around at the many disappointed faces before him. "This is outrageous! I am the chosen one!" he shouted. His gaze finally met Padmé's, which prompted him to calm down.

"You must leave now, Anakin," commanded Mace.

Anakin locked eyes with Obi-Wan one last time. He could see sorrow, perhaps sympathy, but Obi-Wan had said nothing to the council. His former master had betrayed him. He turned to the door, allowing himself to feel as many emotions as he damn well pleased. When his wife took his hand in hers to accompany him, love prevailed. He would not lose hope. Anakin would find a way to embrace two roles that were forbidden to clash: a Jedi and a father.


	6. Unwelcome Passengers

Anakin found himself, for the first time ever, a passenger on a public transport ship. He had taken them several times as a Jedi on undercover missions with Obi-Wan, but this time he was genuinely just another average traveler. His wife sat beside him, looking out the window at the stars and distant planets. Her excitement calmed his anger a bit, but she could still sense it when she turned around to look at him.

"I know you're upset about not being a Master, Ani," she began softly, "but think how nice this will be. I doubt that this war is truly at an end and we'll be away from all that, raising our baby in the Lake Country on Naboo together. It will be so peaceful."

"You know it's not that simple, Padmé," Anakin responded. "My entire life all I've known is the Jedi Order. I never expected myself to be someone who settled down."

"I thought this was what you wanted," Padmé continued. "When I first brought this up a few months ago, you seemed rather happy about it. And whether or not you are a part of the Jedi Order, you are still a Jedi. You have learned the ways of the Force and that isn't something you can just forget."

"But what is the point of having these powers if I can't use them for anything?" Anakin snapped. "I'm not even a Jedi! I'm just a Padawan- forever! I just thought…"

"…that you would be able to have both lives?" Padmé finished. "You knew the minute you married me that isn't even a possibility. Don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course I want to be with you," Anakin confirmed, "and I want our baby to have the safe, free childhood that I never had. This has all just happened so quickly and I need some time to process."

Padmé understood and fell silent. The next couple hours of the journey were fairly uneventful…until Anakin sensed something terribly wrong. The ship had stopped on a planet to pick up more passengers. He hadn't been paying much attention, so he wasn't sure which one, but he knew that some of these passengers were highly unwelcome. "Wait here," he instructed Padmé, but just as he rose, the droids entered the cabin, aiming their weapons at the travelers. Men and women of all species screamed and cowered in fear. Anakin approached them fearlessly.

"The war is over," he said, drawing his lightsaber, which for some unknown reason the Order had not confiscated. He had not asked any further questions. "I suggest you leave this ship immediately."

"We received no confirmation of this from our leader," said one of the droids in a mechanical voice. "We have not yet executed Order 66."

"Your leader is dead," Anakin explained. "I killed him. You will execute no more orders." He tapped into the Force for a moment, preparing to use what most of these passengers would refer to as "Jedi mind tricks". "You will leave these people alone and deactivate yourselves," he continued.

"Jedi mind tricks do not work on us," said the leader. "We are droids."

"Well, I suppose you leave me no choice then," Anakin threatened. He sliced off the robotic head of the leader with his lightsaber. The other droids began to fire, but he quickly deflected their shots and made short work of their defeat.

When the passengers had relaxed and taken in the scene, a couple crew members proceeded to remove the droid parts from the ship before informing the captain to take off quickly.

Anakin casually took his seat next to his wife again. "It appears that the galaxy may still have some use for you, husband," she said.

Anakin smiled, slightly more confident about the future to come, but very curious and worried about this "Order 66". The captain's voice was heard over the intercom, interrupting his thoughts. Next stop: Naboo.


	7. A New Home on Naboo

Anakin and Padmé landed safely on Naboo, where they were immediately greeted by the Queen and several clones.

"Senator Amidala!" the Queen exclaimed. "We are so grateful for your safe return. Word of the end of the war has reached us here, but some of our clones have offered to stay behind as guards. You shall have as many as you would like, my lady."

"Thank you," responded Padmé, "but that will not be necessary. I have resigned from my position as Senator and the name is Padmé Skywalker now."

This was the first time Anakin had heard her use his last name and he quite liked it. The Queen looked back and forth between them, seemingly confused. Padmé opened her jacket a bit, revealing her swollen stomach through a fitted dress underneath.

"Congratulations to the both of you," said the flustered Queen. "I see that you are now here to stay- it is a pleasure having you back home."

Padmé addressed the final important issue. "I trust your judgment to find a suitable candidate to fill my position. Anakin and I will be staying in my vacation home in the Lake Country permanently if you need my assistance with anything."

 _Permanently._ Anakin did not like that word. And _her_ assistance? Wouldn't anyone here need his assistance? What was he supposed to do with his time?

"Wonderful!" the Queen stated. "I still insist that a couple guards accompany you. We have several ships waiting nearby. Choose any one you would like and it is yours for free."

Padmé thanked the Queen once more and they headed to pick out a ship followed by two clones. To Padmé's dismay, Anakin insisted on a bright yellow four passenger vehicle which went a bit faster than she may have liked. However, Anakin was grateful that he would have something to tinker with and could make a speedy escape if ever necessary.

The clones were silent for the whole journey. "You know, I'm starting to miss 3PO and R2," Padmé mused. "Perhaps we should send for them. We will need some help around the house."

"You know droids aren't allowed on public transport ships," Anakin reminded her. "Reserved for living non-mechanical creatures only. I would have gladly taken them with us if I could."

"The battle droids seemed to board without any issues," Padmé pointed out.

"I'm assuming that there may have been some issues outside that involved forcing their way through, dear," said Anakin.

"Well perhaps we could contact Obi-Wan to have someone send them over in a private ship," Padmé suggested.

Anakin was beginning to get frustrated. "You will not contact Obi-Wan. He betrayed me."

Padmé appeared as if she wanted to argue, but knew it was not a good idea. "How about I ask the new Senator to fetch them when he or she is sent to Coruscant?"

Anakin did not object to this plan. They landed softly in the field and were greeted by a servant when they approached the magnificent home. This was _home_. Anakin had not had a real home since Tatooine as a young child. The day he met Padmé there was the day that changed his life, so perhaps he was meant to make a new home with her.

"What would you like us to do, Sir?" asked one of the clones.

Anakin paused. He didn't really need them for anything. They were far away from any danger. Too far for his liking. "I don't know. Guard the front door or something," he decided.

He met his wife on the balcony where they had shared their first kiss. She was gazing at the distant horizon. It was nearing sunset. "Isn't this beautiful, Ani?" she asked, looking up at him with her deep, dark eyes.

"So beautiful," he said and leaned down to kiss her, remembering how content he had been last time they were here together. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all. As they watched the sunset together, Anakin allowed himself to get lost in the moment, vowing to not worry about the future until tomorrow.


	8. Trouble in Paradise

**So this chapter is pretty long compared to the others, but it is an important turning point. I'm so glad that you are all enjoying the story so far. Keep reading for more exciting twists!**

The next couple months passed with minimal excitement. Anakin found himself making a living through repairing ships. At first it was rather tedious, but it eventually began to remind him of the fond times he'd had with his mother as a child. One average morning, he was polishing the windows of a traveler's lime green speeder when his boss called up to him. "Skywalker- your wife just called. She's having a kid!"

Anakin knew this day would come soon, but he was incredibly unprepared. He was excited, but terrified at the same time. He threw the cloth to the ground and sprinted outside. From a distance, he could make out the figure of a man standing beside his bright yellow ship. He sighed. Anakin had begun to land further away from the shop so that customers would not think his vehicle was for sale. _Idiot_ , he thought.

But as he quickly approached and could see more clearly, he stopped in his tracks. He knew that figure. It was a face he thought he'd never see again. _Obi-Wan_.

Anakin resumed his fast pace, knowing that something must be terribly wrong for him to be here. He stopped a few feet away from his former Master, staring at him, silently awaiting an explanation.

"Hello, Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "I asked around about you and a nice gentleman in the market told me I would find you here."

"This better be damn important because I am not your biggest fan right now and my wife is having a baby," Anakin retorted.

This grabbed Obi-Wan's attention immediately. "Who is with her?"

"C3PO, R2, hopefully a medical droid, and a couple clone guards," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan paused. "As in clones from the former army of the Republic?"

"Yes," said Anakin. "Would you now care to give me an extremely fast explanation as to why you have come across the galaxy to pay a visit to your banished Padawan?"

"We must go to Padmé," Obi-Wan declared seriously. "Immediately. Get in your ship- I'll explain on the way there."

Anakin did not question this, as he desperately wanted to be home at his wife's side. He grudgingly allowed Obi-Wan into the passenger seat and took off.

"The clones have turned against us," Obi-Wan explained. "It seems they received…higher orders."

"Higher orders?" Anakin wondered. "From who?"

"We aren't sure," Obi-Wan continued, "but there aren't many of us left to figure it out. Out of nowhere they attacked the Jedi Temple and killed several Jedi on other planets, as well. Their nice offers to pose as 'guards' happened to have an ulterior motive. How many are at your residence?"

"Just two," Anakin replied. "It must have taken you some time to get here though and I was at the house up until an hour ago. The clones showed no unusual activity. How did you get away?"

"I was not at the Temple when the massacre began," Obi-Wan responded. "I was at a bar several blocks away investigating a suspicious bounty hunter when he approached me from behind. I sensed him coming and thinking he was the bounty hunter, I simply removed a limb instead of killing him on the spot for attempting to attack me. When I realized he was a clone, I dragged him into the back room and interrogated him. He would not tell me the identity of this 'higher power', but they had received an order to hunt down and kill every Jedi. I hurried back to the Temple, but it was too late. Only Master Yoda, Mace, and three younglings managed to escape. It was a horrendous sight to witness- all those innocent young bodies. Yoda insisted that I go into hiding with them on Dagobah, but I needed to find you first. Since we had no way of contacting you, I wanted to make sure you were safe."

Anakin maintained his focus on the sky ahead. They were about halfway there. "In case you've forgotten, I am no longer a member of a Jedi Order. I pose no threat to them. Did the clone by any chance mention if this order was Order 66?"

"Yes, that was the number," Obi-Wan confirmed. "What do you know of this, Anakin?"

"Our transport ship was boarded by enemy droids a couple months ago who insisted that the war was not over because they were awaiting Order 66," Anakin clarified. "I told them that Palpatine was dead, but this seemed to have no effect…"

"…which means our Sith Lord must have a friend hiding somewhere in the galaxy to carry on his legacy," Obi-Wan finished. "How could we have been so stupid to have thought that it would be over just like that?"

"Because I was meant to be his apprentice," Anakin reasoned. "A Sith Master must always have an apprentice and I neglected to consider the time that passed between killing Dooku and killing Sidious. Sidious must have had someone else lurking in the background just in case his plans for me fell through."

"Then it appears we are at war once again," sighed Obi-Wan. "A war that we cannot possibly win. Our army has turned against us, so few Jedi remain, and we have no idea where this Sith is hiding. It was all a trap."

They were nearing the mansion. "If you're going to ask for my help then forget about it," Anakin snapped. "I don't want to work with someone who shunned me. I think that's a rather unreliable partnership. And in case you forgot, my wife is having a baby right now."

The former duo landed in the field and dashed up the hill. They heard Padmé screaming inside, but it was screams of sorrow, not physical pain. Anakin locked eyes with Obi-Wan. They drew their lightsabers and followed her voice to one of the many living rooms. She was lying on the couch covered with a sheet and her screams had become a steady stream of tears. Anakin rushed to her side. He could see no visible danger.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

Padmé choked on her words. "The baby…"

Suddenly a medical droid appeared holding a beautiful, sleeping child. "It's a girl," muttered the robotic voice.

Anakin was in a delighted state of shock, although the feeling of dread was still there, as well. "Look, Padmé," he said softly, "the baby's right here." He gently scooped their little girl out of the droid's arms. It was the first time he'd held a baby and it was unlike any experience he'd ever had. "The droid just took her away for a bit to clean her up."

She continued sobbing. "No, the other one! They took him!"

Anakin was confused. He looked to the medical droid. "Twins," it explained.

He was overcome with a terrible sensation of uneasiness. "Who took him, Padmé? Where did they go?"

Padmé took a moment to compose herself and looked first at the baby girl her husband was holding, then at her husband. He could see the fear in her eyes as she spoke: "The clones."


	9. A Plan

Anakin stared as Padmé held their little girl, rocking her back and forth. Despite the current situation, she was smiling at the child. It was the scene from his dream- the second vision he'd had. At the time, he had thought it was perfect. At the time, he did not know there was a second child that would be snatched by dark forces.

Anakin had searched the entire house, despite C3PO's "Oh my! They just grabbed him and flew away!" Obi-Wan searched the surrounding skies, but there was no sign of them. Anakin sat on one of the couches, holding his head in his hands. How had he let this happen? He was so angry with himself. Padmé approached him slowly.

"It will all be okay, Anakin," she said softly. "We'll find him."

Anakin jumped up. "How do you know that?" he yelled. "This is my fault! I should have been here. I should have known Palpatine would find a way to win in the end. I should have joined him when I had the chance."

"Don't say things like that, Anakin!" Padmé gasped. The baby began to cry. "This is not your fault."

"It is, Padmé!" Anakin shouted. "They were after me, not the kid…but then why not just kill me like the others? It doesn't make sense."

"If they can't turn the father, turn the son," said Obi-Wan, who was sitting across the room, deep in thought. Anakin threw him a confused, frustrated glance. "Palpatine wanted you as his apprentice because of your potential. Your midichlorian count is higher than Master Yoda's and you would have been the ultimate killing machine had he turned you to the Dark Side. Now, whoever has taken over for him must have known about Sidious's former plan. It is likely that your son will be just as in touch with the Force as you are. Perhaps…" He paused. "Perhaps they plan to raise him as a Sith from birth. He will have no choice because he will know no other way."

"Shut up!" Anakin screamed, not sure if it was directed at the wailing child or at Obi-Wan. Padmé stepped back. Anakin was shaking, but managed to calm down when he met eyes with his fearful wife. He had to make this right. "That will not happen because we are going to find him and bring him back."

"They could be anywhere," Obi-Wan replied, "in this galaxy or the next. They could be light-years away on a remote asteroid for all we know. We have nowhere to start. We don't even know who the kidnapper is."

Padmé managed to rock the child back to sleep while Anakin thought about the situation. Eventually, he came up with a plan, or at least a place to begin. "We will go to the palace," he declared. "The Queen has many clone guards that have likely turned on her, as well, knowing that she is loyal to the Republic. We will capture one of them and interrogate him. He should know who his orders are coming from or be able to direct us to a clone who does. If we have a name, it will be easier for us to hunt him down."

"A clone will not give out information as easily as you think," Obi-Wan explained. "They are trained for battle and do not fear death. You could threaten him or even torture him until he could no longer move and it is unlikely that you will receive anything helpful."

"Well, we have to try," insisted Anakin, "unless you have any better ideas." Obi-Wan was silent. "Good. Padmé- grab whatever you need for yourself and the baby. You aren't safe here on your own. None of us are safe here. After we visit the palace, regardless of whether or not we gain any leads, we have to go into hiding ourselves. We will…acquire…a larger ship before leaving."

Padmé nodded and proceeded to pack her things once again. Anakin motioned for R2 and 3PO to wait in the ship. He escorted his wife outside when she was ready and the incomplete family, the Jedi Master, and the droids crammed themselves into the small vehicle. Just as Anakin was about to start the engine, he realized he had forgotten something of vital importance during all the chaos. "She needs a name."

"Leia," responded Padmé. "Leia Skywalker."


	10. Rescuing the Queen

Anakin and his former master proceeded stealthily toward a back door of the palace, followed closely by their loyal droid R2D2. He had parked several blocks away in a thick grove of trees, leaving C3PO behind to guard Padmé and the baby. Although Anakin longed for a life of adventure, not being able to spend time with his child on her day of birth was certainly not a part of his plan. He cursed aloud, prompting a glance from Obi-Wan. At the proper moment, the duo charged forward and made swift work of the two clone guards ahead. Anakin could sense that Obi-Wan was still uncomfortable with killing. He did not understand it, seeing as these clones had just butchered most of his friends.

R2 unlocked the door and they proceeded inside, lightsabers at the ready. They followed the Queen's voice upstairs, around a corner, and down a hallway. They hid below a table just outside the door of what appeared to be an office, listening to the conflict occurring on the other side of the wall. "You cannot do this!" the Queen yelled. "I am your Queen. I order you to release me at once."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," replied a clone, "but I'm afraid I can't do that. I have strict orders from my master to hold you for further questioning."

"Questioning about what?" the Queen exclaimed. "I have done nothing wrong!"

"You are known throughout the galaxy to be a firm supporter of democracy," the clone responded. "A new government is rising, my Queen. My master just needs to make sure that you will cooperate."

"This is intolerable," the Queen snickered. Anakin heard a smack followed by a yelp, assuming that the clone had slapped the Queen. He took this as his cue to enter and burst through the door. He cut down every clone in sight except the one standing before the Queen without any assistance from Obi-Wan. The Queen's handmaidens gasped and cowered in a corner. The Queen herself did not flinch.

"Master Obi-Wan!" she exclaimed, catching sight of the Jedi enter. "I'm so relieved to see that you are alive. I was told terrible things that all of your people had been killed."

"Many, but not all," Obi-Wan clarified.

Anakin found himself rather annoyed that the Queen no longer considered him a Jedi, but this was the least of his worries at the moment. He deflected a couple blaster shots from the clone, who eventually surrendered when he realized he was outnumbered. "Now," Anakin sneered, "it is your turn to be questioned, officer. Who is your master? Who do you work for?"

"Chancellor Palpatine," the clone replied.

"Lies!" shouted Anakin, making a deep cut into the soldier's arm with his saber. The clone howled in pain. Obi-Wan cautioned Anakin as if he was still his Padawan. Anakin ignored him. "Palpatine is dead. There is no way he could have given you these orders. Now let's try this again. Who do you work for?"

"I work for the Empire," the clone answered. Anakin quickly removed his limb and the clone screamed.

Obi-Wan shouted something at Anakin, but he did not hear. He was caught up in the moment. Nothing was more important than the retrieval of his child. "Give me a name," he ordered.

"Principine!" yelled the clone, writhing in pain. "That's all I know, I swear. His name is Principine!"

"Thank you," replied Anakin, pocketing his lightsaber. "As a gift for your obedience, I shall let you live."

"I won't," said the Queen, who suddenly pulled a hidden blaster from below her skirt. One shot to the head and the clone was down. Her expression was smug and satisfied. Anakin and Obi-Wan paused for a moment to take in the scene.

"It seems we have a need to use your archives," said Anakin, breaking the silence.

"Of course," answered the Queen, motioning for her frightened handmaidens to follow. "Is Padmé safe?"

"Yes," Anakin replied, "but we're in a bit of a hurry if you don't mind, your highness."

The Queen led them to the archive room and R2 accessed the space database, searching for records of the name "Principine". The top result shocked everyone. "Why, he's here on Naboo!" exclaimed the Queen, reading the planetary address.

"You must come with us," Obi-Wan insisted. "You are not safe here."

"Neither are my people," the Queen responded, "and I will stay with them even if this planet burns." Anakin smiled at her dedication. It reminded him of Padmé when she had been queen. "Padmé will be able to guide you."

"Thank you so much for your help," said Anakin. "I'm sure there are still guards around the palace, so do be careful."

"Same to you, Mr. Skywalker." The Queen nodded.

The two men and their faithful droid hurried back. "You have become reckless with your abilities, Anakin," stated Obi-Wan. "Have you not been meditating?"

"Of course I haven't been meditating," snapped Anakin. "I'm not a Jedi anymore so what's the point of going through the daily rituals?"

Obi-Wan sighed as they reached the ship, where they presented the address to Padmé. Her expression turned sour. "What is it?" Anakin asked.

"This is Palpatine's home," she answered, "his family home where he supposedly grew up. Though considering that no one ever actually saw him as a child, it is likely that this was just a part of his false identity that he entered into the records. I sent people over shortly after our arrival to investigate, considering our recent discoveries about him. They said it appeared to have been abandoned for years."

"Were these 'people' by any chance your clone guards, Padmé?" asked Obi-Wan. Her face fell, which was all the answer they needed.

Although Anakin knew it could not possibly be this simple, he maintained his hope as he lifted them into the air and sped across Naboo.


	11. The Dark Side

**So this chapter is a bit different because I wanted to give some extra details about Palpatine's childhood and our new character Principine. I hope you guys like it!**

 _Many, many years ago on a planet far, far away…_

Darth Sidious knelt before his master, just as he had many times before. He came when Plagueis called, did his bidding, and was hardly ever rewarded. Many times he had thought of killing the man.

"Rise, my young apprentice," commanded Plagueis. "Today I have a rather special…surprise for you." Sidious stood, not sure if he should be excited for the surprise. "This is a gift for Palpatine, not Sidious." Plagueis smirked.

Sidious was caught off guard. His master had told him to reject all memories and connections of his former life when he was given his new name. He did, however, clearly recall the day he was taken. He was only about 6 or 7 years old when Plagueis showed up at his doorstep on Naboo and snatched him from his home. "You will become a great and powerful lord someday," Plagueis had said to him, "as long as you cooperate."

Plagueis snapped his fingers, bringing him back to the events of the present. Two of his guards entered, holding a struggling young boy. "As you well know, we have been tracking the Jedi throughout the galaxy, searching for their weaknesses. I personally trailed a certain one called Dooku to Naboo, as the planet proved to be a fortunate stop for me in the past." He grinned again and Sidious forced himself not to shudder. "To my surprise, I found him in your old house speaking with this boy about joining the Jedi Order. Well that was just certainly unacceptable. I waited until Dooku left before I entered. Your parents put up quite the struggle this time, so I am afraid I was forced to…take care of them. My sincerest condolences."

Sidious felt no pain. "All I have ever know is you, Master. I have no parents, no family. And because I know you, I must point out that it is rather out of character for you to have let Dooku just walk away."

The Sith laughed. "That it is, my apprentice. But now is not the proper time to strike. And I felt a strange aura from the Jedi, almost as if he had traces of the Dark Side. Perhaps he could be convinced to join our cause in the future. As for your other statement, you do indeed have family now. Sidious, meet your brother, Principine."

He stared at the boy, who stared back. They had the same eyes. Sidious could sense the boy's anger and sadness. He would become a successful Sith. "What is it that you wish me to do with him, Master?" asked Sidious.

"I would like you to train him," Plagueis responded. "Although you are not ready to become a master yourself, teach him some basics. The boy is in touch with the Force. Show him the ways of the Dark Side."

"Yes, Master," replied Sidious with a bow. The guards released the boy, who hesitantly followed his brother. As soon as they were out of Plagueis's earshot, the boy spoke.

"If you are really my brother," he began, "why are you working for that man? I watched him kill mom and dad."

"I am not your brother," Sidious sneered, "I am Darth Sidious, Sith Lord."

"But I saw your picture in our house," said Principine. "You were a lot younger though."

Sidious found himself getting frustrated with the boy. They reached a door and Sidious kicked him inside. He tumbled down a flight of dark stairs, yelping in pain. Sidious closed and locked the door.

Sidious could not refuse his master- he would have to show the boy the ways of the Dark Side. However, he would leave out a few important concepts. If Principine truly had the potential to be as powerful as him, Sidious could not allow his position to be in jeopardy. He cursed himself for feeling threatened by a young boy, but he knew it to be true. If Principine was fully trained, he would someday be able to overthrow him and Plagueis would take him on as an apprentice instead. Sidious had worked too hard for such an event to occur.

He abandoned the cries of the boy on the other side of the door and made his way to his personal chambers. For the first time in awhile, he needed to meditate.


	12. Trial and Error

Anakin slowed the ship to a halt outside Palpatine's residence. "Wait here," he said to Padmé, placing a kiss on her forehead. He looked down at his sleeping child, too innocent to realize the danger they were in.

"Be careful, Ani," she whispered. He nodded and jumped down from the ship with Obi-Wan. Lightsabers at the ready, they carefully knocked on the front door. They tried again after a few moments when there was no reply and then Anakin reached for the knob. It was unlocked.

They proceeded inside carefully, checking every direction as they made their way deeper into the house. The clones were right about one thing: it was, indeed, abandoned. It appeared to have been ransacked and looted many times with the remaining furniture overturned. Obi-Wan headed to check the upstairs while Anakin entered the kitchen. He started at the sight of two skeletons on the floor. Even after all these years, there was still a horrible stench. There was no doubt these were Palpatine's parents. Anakin wondered if he had killed them, which brought about flashbacks of the last night he saw his mother. It had been so painful. Surely even a Sith Lord could not be this cruel.

Obi-Wan returned holding two photo frames, taking in the skeletons for a moment. He led Anakin out of the room and showed him the photographs. One was of a boy about 6 or 7 years old. He was wearing a collared shirt and lacked a smile. The other showed a man and a woman with a different boy, around the same age, sitting between them. The first photograph was clearly older than the second, as it had more yellowing around the edges. The feature that clearly stood out was the boy's pointed nose. "Palpatine," Anakin hissed.

"Yes," agreed Obi-Wan, thinking for a moment, "and this other boy must be Principine."

"Palpatine never mentioned having a brother to me," said Anakin.

"He likely would never have done so," Obi-Wan replied. "The Sith reject their old families and friends when they choose the Dark Side."

"Well, clearly not all of them, as little bro here seems to be on a mission to follow in Palpatine's footsteps of taking over the galaxy," responded Anakin, "and he's already doing a much better job at it. It appears that there is indeed someone more powerful than Palpatine still out there. And he has my son."

"We will find your son, Anakin," said Obi-Wan, gently placing a hand on his former Padawan's shoulder. Anakin rejected his comfort, turning to stalk back to the ship. He half expected it to be gone, as well, with the luck he'd been having today. Thankfully, it was still there with its passengers strapped in and ready to go.

"Anything?" asked Padmé. Anakin shook his head, signaling that their journey would be starting from scratch. Padmé's face fell and Leia started to cry again. Obi-Wan soon joined them, stowing the photographs in his pocket.

"I will take you back to your ship so you can return to Yoda and your remaining friends, Obi-Wan," said Anakin. "It appears that my wife and I have a long journey ahead of us with virtually nowhere to begin."

"You have endless planets to search, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied. "You're going to need some help with that."

Anakin faced forward and smiled, not wanting Obi-Wan to see his gratitude. "We are here to assist you, as well, Master," said C3PO. R2 beeped his affirmation.

"Well, then," noted Anakin, "it appears that we are indeed in need of a much larger ship."

Anakin sped off toward the nearest port as Padmé soothed their little girl. "He needs a name, too, you know," she pointed out.

Anakin had been reluctant to name their missing child. It would only bring about more heartbreak if they weren't able to find him. All the same, he knew she was right. "How about Luke?" he replied. "Luke Skywalker."


	13. Tatooine

**Another long, different chapter to mix things up a bit- Padmé perspective with some dream sequences. I haven't decided exactly how long this story is going to be yet, but I will keep updating as much as possible!**

 _4 years later…_

"Why isn't daddy back yet?" said the little girl. "He has to tell me a bedtime story."

Padmé sat on the edge of the bed and faked a smile, stroking her daughter's wavy brown hair. "He'll be back tomorrow," she replied. "Get some sleep, princess."

"Are all the stories real?" asked Leia. "About all the animals and stuff on the other planets."

Padmé laughed. "Yes, sweetheart, they're real."

"Can we go with him sometime?" she inquired. "Can I go see one of daddy's stories?"

Padmé's optimistic expression faded. "Perhaps someday," she answered, "but tonight I just want you to dream about it, okay?"

"Okay mommy," yawned Leia. She was asleep in seconds.

Padmé walked silently to the room next door and brushed out her curls. She climbed into her own bed, which seemed much larger with an empty space beside her. She wanted to stay awake until Anakin arrived, but she could feel her eyelids drooping…

" _No," said Anakin, "absolutely not."_

 _"You know it's the safest place for us right now!" she insisted. "They will never look there, especially if Principine knows anything of your history."_

 _"My history is why I can't go back, Padmé!" her husband yelled in response. "It would hurt too much."_

 _"I understand," she responded, placing an arm around him, "but please just consider it…"_

 _…The minute they arrived in the speeder, Beru embraced all of them tightly and practically grabbed the baby from her arms. "Owen and I have been trying lately," she confided. "Congratulations to the both of you."_

 _Cliegg wheeled outside and welcomed his stepson and companions back into his home. "Will you be staying long?" he asked._

 _She glanced at Anakin. His expression was frustrated. "We were actually hoping we could stay indefinitely," she replied. "We're in a tight situation and currently have nowhere else to go. We will help out with anything you need, as will the droids."_

 _The three housemates looked at one another, silently making a decision. "You are always welcome here," declared Beru, handing the child back to her gently._

 _"I will be taking up residence elsewhere," stated Obi-Wan, stepping forward. "I'm afraid I won't be much use around here with your lifestyle. I need somewhere secluded and basic- do you know of anywhere that will do?"_

 _"There is a cave several miles across the desert in that direction." Owen pointed. "We would be happy to supply you with whatever you need."_

 _"Thank you," Obi-Wan replied. "Anakin and I will be travelling frequently, so I won't need much, and I may also be making some visits to Dagobah."_

 _Cliegg raised an eyebrow. "Travelling?" he said. "These are dangerous times to travel, as I'm sure you've heard."_

 _"That is why we need to," Anakin chimed in. "Perhaps we'd better go inside and we can explain more thoroughly…"_

 _…She rushed to greet her husband outside, as she did at the end of every week. He always returned on Friday nights and stayed for the weekend before beginning another search. "Any luck today?"_

 _"Still nothing," Anakin responded with a sigh. "I'm a bit behind my original itinerary, as well. Obi-Wan decided to stop by and see Master Yoda and Master Windu's progress on training the younglings. It is necessary that we have at least a few Jedi to carry on the teachings."_

 _"I'm glad to see that you've finally accepted them again," she said with a smile._

 _"Don't think I've got a choice right now," Anakin replied with a scowl. "They're the only ones who aren't afraid of the Empire. Principine's followers grow stronger every day, but none of them seem to have the slightest clue who they're following. I've interrogated at least a hundred by now in all different parts of the galaxy. It seems they're all being tortured or threatened into accepting the changing government without even questioning its leadership."_

 _They made their way inside and downstairs to their plain room in the basement, careful not to wake the sleeping child. Anakin stared at his two-year-old through the doorway, but his thoughts were on a different child. "We won't give up, Ani," she said softly, leading him to bed. Reaching up to kiss him, Anakin groaned. "Padmé…"_

… "Padmé? Padmé, wake up."

She heard the voice, a distant whisper as she slowly awakened. Her husband was standing over her, smiling. "That's a face I haven't seen in awhile," she noted sleepily.

"I've got something," he replied. "We finally have a lead."

Padmé jolted up, now fully alert. "Did you find him? Is he…"

Anakin hushed her. In her excitement, she hadn't realized how loud she was. "I finally managed to sneak into the old Senate building on Coruscant with the help of R2. It's a military base now. I found one of the higher officers- a real man, not a clone. It seems he reports the daily military activities directly to Principine. R2 managed to track his last holo transmission on his communicator to a specific system. We haven't searched any of the planets there yet, as it's pretty distant, but now we at least know where to look. I may need to go away for longer than a week though."

"Anything to get Luke back," said Padmé. "Just be careful." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Since when has careful been my style, darling?" he responded. "Barely made it out of that building on Coruscant today. Damn guy pulled the alarm and I got chased out by a group of clones." Padmé widened her eyes in horror. He laughed. "You said anything it takes!"

Anakin's grin faded while he stripped off his cloak and boots. "I just feel like a terrible father," he grumbled. "Since day one I've hardly been here for her at all and now I'm going away for even longer than usual."

"You're a wonderful father, Anakin!" Padmé argued. "You're going to the edge of the galaxy and beyond to rescue your son. Most people would have given up by now. Besides, Leia will be just fine. She's a feisty little thing, but she has her little cousin to play with. When you return with another playmate, I'm sure she'll understand why you were gone."

Anakin crawled in bed beside her and stared up at the ceiling. "I'll come back as soon as I can. But not until Principine and the entire Empire is crushed at my fingertips."


	14. The New Jedi Order

_On Dagobah…_

Obi-Wan and Mace watched as Master Yoda practiced with the younglings, who were nearly teenagers now. "Use the force!" he would say whenever they began to lose concentration.

"Their progress has been swift," stated Mace. "I have high hopes for the New Jedi Order. You must come visit more often, Master Kenobi."

"I am afraid I am only here for a short time," replied Obi-Wan. "I must head back to Tatooine. Anakin believes he has tracked down this mysterious Principine. He plans to confront him and I cannot allow him to do so alone."

"Dangerous, Skywalker's plan is," Yoda chimed in. "Reckless, he is."

Obi-Wan stood up for his friend. "Anakin has grown in mind and spirit since the last time you saw him. I have sensed very little darkness in him and he has taken up meditating again. His family has been a wonderful influence on him. Perhaps we should consider welcoming him back into the Order."

"No," responded Mace immediately. "Anakin forfeited his chances when he went behind our backs. We allowed him to keep his lightsaber for protection, but he is not a Jedi."

"Well, perhaps we must make some changes to this New Jedi Order," said Obi-Wan.

"What is it that you suggest, Master Kenobi?" asked Mace.

"I suggest we scratch the attachment rule," answered Obi-Wan bluntly. "I used to agree with it, but this whole situation with Anakin could have been prevented. Watching him now, I see that his family is what keeps him motivated. They bring out the Light Side in him and drive him to be a better person."

"Changes to the Code, we cannot make," replied Yoda as the younglings stopped their exercises to watch the debate. "Ancient and sacred, the Code is."

"The Code was also destroyed with the Temple during the events of Order 66," Obi-Wan pointed out. "The New Jedi Order must write a new Code." Having made his point, he rose to return to his ship.

"Consider this, we shall, Obi-Wan," said Yoda.

"Yes," Mace agreed. "Good luck on your journey. I have faith in you. If you are able to rescue the boy, he will be welcome here on Dagobah. Please do ask Anakin to reconsider our offer on the girl, as well. We need as many younglings as we can if we are to succeed."

"Somehow I doubt Anakin will react positively to either of those ideas, but I will pass along the message," Obi-Wan replied. "May the force be with you all." The younglings waved to him as he boarded his ship and set course for Tatooine.

 _On Tatooine…_

Anakin and Padmé slept through half the morning, enjoying their peaceful time together. Their hunger eventually got the best of them and they proceeded upstairs to a hearty breakfast prepared by Beru. "Lovely to see you back again, Anakin!" she exclaimed, placing a plate of food in front of him.

"Where are the children?" he asked.

"Outside playing with Cliegg," she replied. "The little ones are always up so early, especially mine. Owen and I have trouble getting him to take naps, as well. It's tiring."

As if on cue, Leia ran inside with little Eddy waddling behind her, both of them covered with sand. "Daddy, you're home!" she shouted and jumped onto his lap. Padmé smiled and Anakin's heart warmed when her tiny fingers attempted to intertwine with his large ones. It was moments like this that he wished he didn't have to live a double life. As painful as he thought settling down would be, he wanted nothing more than to be back at the Lake Country on Naboo.

"Come see what I made for you!" Leia exclaimed, hopping down and tugging on Anakin's arm. They almost collided with Cliegg wheeling inside as she attempted to pull him outdoors. She guided him to a rather impressive sandcastle. "It's that palace you told me about in one of your stories," she said. "I think it was on Albazon or something."

Anakin leaned down and laughed. "Alderaan! This is very nice, Leia- thank you. You should show mommy too."

"I don't think Mommy wants to see it," answered Leia.

"Why not?" asked Anakin.

"Whenever I ask her if we can go to your planets, she always says no. Or 'maybe', which means no," the little girl replied.

Anakin paused, thinking about how to explain his wife's reasoning in child terminology. "We just need to wait until you're a bit older. There are some bad things happening in space right now that I need to take care of. When I make the bad things go away, I promise you we can all visit Alderaan together and you can pretend to be a princess."

She grinned widely and jumped up and down in excitement.

Anakin stood when he noticed Obi-Wan's navy blue speeder approaching. Owen was with him. They slowed and stepped down from the ship. "Uncle Obi!" Leia exclaimed, running to hug him.

"I spotted Owen in town on my way back picking up some food," Obi-Wan explained, scooping up the little girl. "Figured I'd be a good man and give him a lift." Owen patted him on the shoulder and headed inside with a couple bags.

"I suspect that isn't your only reason for dropping by," said Anakin.

"I have word from Dagobah," Obi-Wan replied. "They're asking about her again." He nonchalantly nodded toward Leia. "And they want Luke this time, too."

"Absolutely not!" Anakin yelled. He was furious. How could they expect him to give up his son right after getting him back? He knew the Force would be strong with his children and they should be trained, but first they should be allowed to live normal lives. To have the free childhood he never had.

"I figured as much," concluded Obi-Wan. "I'll be back in a couple days for our next…vacation." He was always conscious of his word choice around Leia. He set her down and climbed back into the speeder, setting course for his cave.

"May the force be with you, Master," said Anakin. Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin's own word choice. Anakin could tell he liked it when he used his proper title.

"And with you, my friend," Obi-Wan replied, flying off across the desert and into the distance.

 **AN: This chapter was written for some of my readers who were questioning Obi-Wan and Anakin's relationship. It is my top priority to make sure that my readers and followers are happy with the story and as you now see, I am open to suggestions. Please follow and review if you haven't already- there are more adventures ahead!**


	15. Principine

**So sorry for the lack of update! I got busy with work and was having Internet connectivity issues. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. You'll probably hate me for the cliffhanger, so I'll try to post another update as soon as I can.**

As Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the system, Anakin immediately noticed a planet only a short distance away that looked incredibly familiar. He swore, not realizing he had done so aloud through his headset. Obi-Wan responded from the ship beside him. "What is it, Anakin?"

"Why didn't I think of this place earlier?" he shouted, slamming his fist on the dashboard. "It was right in front of me for years. I'm so stupid."

Obi-Wan glanced at his friend through the window, noticing the planet he was staring at. "Mustafar?" he asked.

"Yes, Mustafar!" Anakin shouted, causing Obi-Wan's ears to ring. "The damn headquarters of the Separatists. Master Windu sent me here after Palpatine's death. It's isolated and the perfect hiding spot. Most of the planet is consumed by lava, so no one has any reason to go there, business or pleasure. Principine must have been running the entire operation from the shadows and decided to take over when he heard me speak of his brother's death." He tried to control his anger, but smashed in one of the engine controls. R2 beeped furiously and quickly repaired the damage outside.

"You must keep calm, Anakin," Obi-Wan instructed. "You are extremely vulnerable to the Dark Side right now. I'm cutting our communication for just a moment- I need to make a call."

Anakin picked up speed and Obi-Wan followed. Soon they were passing through the hot atmosphere and made swift landings on a large rock. Anakin was not surprised to see that the Separatist council building had been reconstructed. It was much larger this time, shaped like a palace, with a bridge stretching over a river of lava as an extension. Although the walls were dark and foreboding, it was far too clean. As Anakin and Obi-Wan exited their ships, they were greeted by six clone guards, blasters at the ready. "We are here to see your master," stated Anakin sternly.

"He has been waiting for you," responded the clone in the front, "though your arrival is a bit later than expected."

"Well perhaps he should make himself a bit easier to track down, then," Anakin snapped.

The clones put themselves in formation, blocking the Jedi on all four sides, and led them into the palace. As they made their way through winding corridors with only lanterns as décor, Anakin constructed a mental map. They would need to remember each turn in order to make a hasty escape.

"Perhaps we should have made a plan," Obi-Wan whispered, clearly disconcerted by the environment.

"Since when have our plans ever actually worked?" Anakin replied as they approached a set of ceiling-height wooden double doors.

One of the clones turned to face them while the others backed off, taking up different guard positions in the hallway. "Your emperor awaits," he said, pushing the doors open.

Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped through into what appeared to be a throne room. There were clone guards along every wall and on either side of the throne itself, a massive chair which appeared to be made of some sort of molten rock. The occupant was, with the exception of the pointed nose, a slightly younger version of Palpatine. "Welcome, friends!" he exclaimed. "I hope that you did not experience any difficulties on your journey here."

"None at all," Anakin replied, "but I'm afraid I have experienced four years of difficulties thanks to you. I believe you have something of mine that I would very much like back."

Principine smirked, sending chills up Anakin's spine. "My brother was right about you, Mr. Skywalker," he responded. "I can feel your energy. You are filled with fear and rage. You seek revenge. If you had only done as he asked of you, you would not be in this situation."

"But he didn't," Obi-Wan retorted. "Anakin chose the Light. He chose good over evil."

"Yet he murdered my brother," Principine pointed out. "I suppose I should be thanking you for that. I've lived in his shadow my entire life. He never quite recognized my potential, but if he could see me now! Emperor of the galaxy. I always knew his "watch and wait" strategy would never work. Although I'm glad I had the chance to take matters into my own hands, you stole my revenge from me, Anakin Skywalker. I was already plotting the murder of my brother. You took something important to me, so it seemed only fit that I take something important to you."

Anakin stepped forward, drawing his lightsaber. The clones aimed their blasters at him. "Give me my son," he sneered.

"Oh, but he has already proven to be such a fine young apprentice!" replied Principine, rising from his throne. "Although I suppose I can set him free on one condition." Anakin's blue eyes met the yellow ones of the Sith, which narrowed with his next words. "I will release your son to leave with your Jedi friend if you take his place. Join me, Anakin, and fulfill your destiny as a Sith Lord."

 **So, what do you think? Who did Obi-Wan call? Will Anakin give into Principine's offer? Follow to find out, and leave reviews!**


	16. The Battle Begins

For a moment, the room was deathly silent while Anakin considered the proposition. "No, Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly. "You know you can't do this."

Anakin pondered for a moment more. "I want to see him," he demanded. "I need to know first that he is alive and well."

Principine pursed his lips, clearly annoyed by this request, but commanded one of the clones to fetch the boy. Anakin's heart was racing. After four years, he was finally going to meet his son.

When the clone returned a few minutes later, he was practically dragging the little boy. Anakin studied him closely. Whereas Leia looked like her mother, Luke looked like him. His excitement quickly faded when he noticed that the boy was severely malnourished, dressed in rags too small for him, and coughing from long-term unprotected exposure to the Mustafar air.

All Anakin could feel was rage as he stormed toward his son. He was quickly surrounded by several clone guards, blasters at the ready. Principine cackled. "Good, Anakin! Embrace your anger! Kill them all."

"Anakin, don't do it," Obi-Wan countered.

"Master, I'm going to put this bluntly right now: shut up," Anakin responded. He was trying to concentrate. His emotions were overwhelming him. His hatred for Principine surged through him like the rivers of lava outside. As he glanced around one of the clones at his little boy, their eyes met. They were the same shade of blue, but Luke's were filled with a combination of sadness and confusion.

"Step aside," ordered Principine, "and let Anakin gaze upon his fatal mistake." The clones obeyed. "This is your father, boy. Speak to him. Tell him what I have taught you."

"You are a Jedi," stated Luke, almost robotically. "Your friend is a Jedi." He looked at Obi-Wan. "The Jedi are the enemy. They must be destroyed."

Anakin's hatred faded to pity. They had brainwashed him, possibly tortured him. He was just a boy. "I am not your enemy," he said, kneeling down so they were on the same level. "I am here to take you to a safer place. Your mother is there. You will be cared for and loved."

"Love is a weakness," the boy replied, although he appeared to be questioning his own words. "Darkness is stronger. The Dark Side will always win."

Anakin turned his attention to Principine. "What have you done?" he seethed. "He's just a boy!"

Principine smirked. "Tell your father why you would like to stay here, young one."

Luke flashed him a look of sorrow and longing. "You abandoned me. My Master found me and he has treated me well. He has given me a name: Darth Vader."

Anakin felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart multiple times. "No," he began to explain. "I never left you- your Master stole you away from me. I have been searching for you ever since. Your name is Luke, and you are coming with us. You will be treated with kindness and you will be able to eat as much as you would like." Luke's ears perked up at the mention of food.

"It is time to make your decision, Mr. Skywalker," declared Principine. "Join me and I will release the boy unharmed."

"What assurance do I have that you will keep that promise?" asked Anakin. He glanced at Obi-Wan, expecting to be reprimanded for considering the offer, but he was staring at the door as if he was waiting for something or planning an escape. Anakin tuned out whatever Principine was saying, trying to connect with his former Master.

"…and you are severely outnumbered," Principine finished.

Suddenly, Anakin heard the sound of blaster fire just outside the throne room. He drew his lightsaber, looking around the room. Principine appeared confused, his son was afraid, and Obi-Wan was…smiling. "You see, that is where you are wrong," said Obi-Wan confidently. The doors burst open, revealing Yoda, Mace Windu, and three pre-teen boys panting heavily, gripping their lightsabers tightly. They joined Obi-Wan at the center of the room, glaring at Principine fiercely. Anakin could sense Mace having a moment of déjà vu to that day in Palpatine's office. Realizing that he did not regret his choice then, he decided to make the same one now. He drew his lightsaber, taking slow steps to join his fellow Jedi.

"You understand that if I fight alongside you, you're still not getting my kids, right?" he said to the Masters.

"Respect your choice, we do," answered Yoda. "Here to help a Jedi in need, we are."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "Not Master Kenobi, Anakin," explained Mace. "The New Jedi Order has made the last minute decision to reinstate your membership and promote you to the rank of Master, on the condition that you don't turn to the Dark Side today. The Universe does not need another Sith."

Principine rose, his yellow eyes fuming. "Have you forgotten, Skywalker, that these men betrayed you? I could offer you so much more! If you fight today, you will lose, and your son will remain in captivity with me. If you join me, you will be allowed to see your family. I have no ancient Code for you to follow."

Anakin grinned and Obi-Wan paused in shock as the oldest of the younglings stepped forward and shouted, "Fuck the Code!"

On Principine's command, the clones began to fire. And so the battle began.


	17. Luke

**Surprise! Another update! Switching the perspective again to change things up a bit. Hope you enjoy.**

The blue-eyed boy cowered in the corner of the large room, watching as chaos ensued. No one was paying a speck of attention to him. It was the perfect time to make a run for it. For as long as he could remember he'd wanted to run away every time his cell door was opened, which was only once a day to give him a small meal and a cup of water. He wasn't tall enough to see out the small window, but he knew that it had no screen because he was constantly inhaling some sort of ash-like substance. Sometimes, the key would turn in the lock a second time. He dreaded those days. That meant his Master was coming to "train him".

His training was mostly oral, listening to and repeating the teachings of some strange cult called the "Sith", which he was apparently destined to become. He stopped asking questions when he realized that he would be punished. One time, he had asked his Master what was outside his room. He needed to know what sort of environment he would be facing if he were to casually slip past his guard. Principine, sensing his motives, had not liked that question and choked him without even touching him, using some magic powers known as the "Force". The boy cried, and also learned that was not a good idea when the choking was followed by electrocution.

There was another time that he asked about his family and where he came from. Surely he wasn't born in his cell, unless Principine was his father and he murdered his mother. The boy was relieved to learn that his Master was indeed not his father, but disappointed to know that his real father was also a bad man. He had left him to suffer here. When his Master explained the teachings of the Jedi and why they were weak compared to the Sith, he protested that it was just a matter of perspective. Principine proceeded to cut him multiple times with a glowing red sword-like item. Looking around the throne room now, the boy was deathly afraid. Although they were not red, all the Jedi had laser swords like his Master.

He glanced at the door, trying to remember which way they came from when he was brought here. It was his first time out of the cell and all the corridors looked exactly the same. It was very dark and there were lots of turns. Perhaps if he just ran in the opposite direction, it would lead him outside…but did he really want to go outside? What was out there that caused the horrendous air composition?

The boy needed an ally, but he didn't know which side to choose. Was his Master telling the truth, or was his newfound father the honest one? Did he want to be Vader, or did he want to be Luke? As he watched bullets meet laser swords and guards fall to their deaths, he figured it wise to choose the winning side if he wanted to survive. He slowly began to make his way across the room toward his father. Their eyes locked for a moment before he felt himself being lifted off the ground. "No!" he yelled, kicking and flailing, attempting to free himself. He looked up into the mask of one of the guards, then back at his father, who was yelling his name. Luke, not Vader.

The guard turned and sprinted from the room. The boy had lost his sense of direction, so he was not sure if he was being carried back to his cell or away from it. He was about to quit his struggle when he heard the buzzing of a laser sword behind them. Over the guard's shoulder he glimpsed a boy, only a few years older than himself, chasing them through the halls. If that boy was brave enough to fight, then so could he. His name was Luke, and he had a new hope.

 **A few comments for the readers:**

 **First, if any of you overly logical people out there were planning on asking things like "well if Luke's only 4 years old, how does he know so many big words?", my simple answer is that I would rather not write an entire chapter in toddler language.**

 **Second, addressing a reviewer that wished the chapters were longer: I do too! Unfortunately, I have a job and some classes here on planet Earth that do not permit me to spend as much time on writing as I would like to. If you guys are fine with me not posting updates as frequently as I do now, then I will happily make my next Star Wars story (*hint hint*) longer and better quality!**

 **Plan on Chapter 18 being released early next week**


	18. The Battle Ends

**This is a pretty special update, so I hope you enjoy it and make sure to read the AN at the end!**

Anakin glanced behind him at the young boy bolting for the door, chasing after his son. He didn't want to trust a mere youngling with his son's life, but he had no choice. The clones were defeated- it was time to confront Principine.

The Jedi convened in the center of the room again, lightsabers drawn. One of the two younglings had an injured leg, but tried to conceal his pain. They all glared up at the menacing figure of their emperor, whose face displayed no emotion. The Jedi, however, could all sense his fear. The Sith eventually grinned and clapped, trying to cover his panic. "Well done!" he exclaimed. "I have underestimated your power, masters. Perhaps we could work together- come up with some sort of arrangement?"

Mace Windu sneered. "You issued Order 66 to exterminate the Jedi. For this, we will never forgive you. The Jedi and the Sith will remain enemies. No words can save you now, Principine."

Principine's grin faded as he stepped down from the throne's platform, stopping just a few feet away from the Jedi. "Then, I suppose you leave me no choice." He drew his weapons, a single-bladed red lightsaber in his left hand and a double-bladed saber in his right. He whirled them around, showing off his skills and trying to intimidate the Jedi.

"You know you can't win," Obi-Wan spoke up. "You're facing three…" He glanced at Anakin. "You're facing four Jedi masters." Anakin felt a boost of confidence.

"I would consider that an equal match," said Principine, pacing back and forth, meeting the eyes of each Jedi in turn. "My powers are stronger than yours. You will soon see."

Anakin had heard enough of this nonsense. It was reminding him of his conversation with Palpatine on the day he had revealed his true identity. He stepped forward. "This isn't just about hatred for the Jedi, is it?" he concluded. "That was your brother's views. You've been living in your brother's shadow your whole life, haven't you? Letting him manipulate and control you like he tried to do to the Senate and to me? This is about revenge. This is about you proving that you're not as weak as he made you out to be."

Anakin could see that he had deeply angered Principine. "I am stronger than him!" the Sith Lord shouted, echoing off the walls. "He was the weak one- he failed to accomplish in a lifetime what I have done in a mere four years! I have built the greatest Empire this galaxy has ever known! The people bow to me without even knowing who they are bowing to. They follow my commands without ever having seen me. They fear me. Fear is power!" He paused, directing his attention solely on Anakin. "You fear for your son. You Jedi insist you have no fear, but I see through your lies! Fear feeds your power just as much as it feeds mine. The Dark Side is present in all of you, just waiting to unleash itself…"

Anakin lurched forward, ignoring the cries of his friends. A loud crackle was heard as blue light met red, blue eyes locked onto yellow. Obi-Wan quickly jumped in, defending his former Padawan from the double-bladed saber on the other side. A flash of purple from behind sliced off one of the blades. "This is slaughter, Principine, and you know it!" Mace shouted. "Forfeit the throne and we will show mercy."

Principine was distracted by the remark, allowing Yoda to disarm one of his remaining blades using the Force. Obi-Wan sliced off the hand that held the other and the Sith yelped. The Jedi stepped back. "Your last chance, this is," stated Yoda. "Save yourself, you can. Surrender, you must."

Principine's yellow eyes lit up in hatred. He directed a bolt of Force lightning at the injured youngling, who fell back and writhed in pain. Yoda quickly jumped over him and absorbed the rest with Principine's own disarmed blade. He stowed it away when he had finished, reaching for his green one. The masters surrounded the emperor while the unharmed youngling cared for his injured friend.

"Do you have any last words?" asked Anakin.

The Sith Lord looked up at the ceiling as if gathering his final thoughts and smirked. "You have no idea what's coming, gentleman," he said mischievously, "but may the Force be with you when it does." His words were cut off when Anakin's blade pierced his heart. The emperor sunk to the floor, joining his guards in death.

For some time, no one spoke. The silence was interrupted by the return of their missing youngling…holding the hand of a terrified four-year-old boy. Anakin rushed to meet them and kneeled down. "It's ok, son," he said. "No one will hurt you now."

The boy appeared unsure of what to do next, and, to his father's surprise, he embraced him. Anakin's heart warmed, returning his son's hug and scooping him up into his arms. He looked down at the other boy, who took this as a cue to speak. "I sliced off that clone's legs for you, Mr. Skywalker."

"Thank you, young one. What is your name?" he inquired.

"Han, sir," the boy responded, "Han Solo."

"Well, Han," Anakin replied, "the New Jedi Order has granted me rank of Master, so it seems that I am in need of a Padawan…"

 **Now, I have a special treat for my readers: you get to decide what happens next! I have two different paths I could take with Han's part in the story, but I'm not quite sure which one I want to do. Via reviews or PM, comment whether you would like to see Han raised as a Jedi or see him quit the Order to take on his original role as a pilot. Either way, he will be joined by a certain furry companion…but no more spoilers! Looking forward to reading your responses.**


	19. Dried Fruit and New Beginnings

**So sorry for the lack of update! (*Insert excuses none of you actually care about here*) From your reviews and messages, it seems like most of you are interested in seeing Han as both a Jedi and a "sassy" pilot, so I think I'll incorporate both! This is more of a "transition" chapter before I open up a new conflict, but I hope you like it.**

Anakin, walking slowly to keep pace with his son's short legs, followed the other masters outside. He heard Luke gasp and looked down to see his eyes widen. "What is it?" Anakin asked.

"I've never been outside before," Luke responded. "It's so…weird."

Anakin pitied the boy once again. "Not all planets are like this one. Most have better air and less lava. Now, let's get you some food, shall we?"

They boarded the large Imperial ship that Masters Yoda and Windu had successfully "borrowed" for this important mission. A medical droid was already attending to the injured youngling, who was beginning to come to his senses. He was diagnosed with a broken leg and a mild concussion.

Anakin watched as his son devoured a package of dried fruit like it was a gourmet dinner. He couldn't wait until Luke could taste Beru's culinary masterpieces.

Anakin turned around at the sound of young Han's lively voice. "Master Windu, permission to do my thing?"

"Permission granted," answered Mace with a grin.

Anakin raised an eyebrow as the boy retrieved what appeared to be small metal boxes from the corner of the cabin and approached him. "You're gonna want to watch this, Master Skywalker," the boy said excitedly.

Anakin followed him outside and observed as Han strategically placed the boxes along the perimeter of Principine's palace and returned to the ship. Master Yoda handed him a small remote and the boxes exploded, collapsing the mansion into the fires of Mustafar. "Built them himself, young Han did," explained Yoda before returning to the cockpit. Obi-Wan appeared in his place.

"Well, it certainly looks like you two will make a great, if not mildly terrifying, team," noted Obi-Wan.

Anakin playfully punched his arm. "Jealous, Master?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "One insane Padawan was quite enough for me, thank you."

"You're talking like you're getting rid of me," replied Anakin. "Well, I regret to inform you that will not be happening."

"Anakin, you are quite capable of training a youngling on your own," stated Obi-Wan.

"That may be true, but I'm definitely not capable of training two, so that's where I may need your help," said Anakin.

"I'm not sure I'm getting your point, Anakin," his former master responded skeptically.

Anakin glanced at his son, who had opened a second package of food. "I want you to train Luke," he explained. Luke perked up at the sound of his new name, but quickly reverted his focus back to eating.

"I must admit I'm surprised," Obi-Wan replied. "You seemed so insistent on not training the twins just a few days ago."

"Leia, no," Anakin continued, "but we have no choice with Luke. He's already been corrupted by the teachings of the Dark Side and he needs to be shown the ways of the Light. I don't know how in-depth Principine worked with him, but we don't want to risk him having some sort of Sith outburst."

"Well, I can't argue with you there," said Obi-Wan, "but…are you really going to burden me with a second Skywalker? One was more than enough!" Anakin punched him again. "Ow- that one actually hurt!"

"You were a great master to me," Anakin elaborated. "Qui-Gon would have been proud. As much as I resisted you, I respected you. You are like an older brother to me. I couldn't ask for a better master for my son."

Obi-Wan snickered, signaling that Anakin had won the argument with his sly choice of flattering words. They were then joined by Mace.

"We will need your excellent negotiation skills on Coruscant, Master Kenobi," he said. "It seems that it is time for democracy to return."

"That it is," Obi-Wan agreed, bidding farewell to Anakin to join Yoda in the cockpit. Alone with Mace, Anakin spoke.

"I know we have never really gotten along over the years, Master," he began, "but I would just like to thank you for…"

"No need, Master Skywalker," Mace interrupted. "Few of us remain and we are bound to help one another in our times of need. It seems that this is not only a great time for politics, but also a great time to begin recruiting more younglings for the New Jedi Order." He glanced at Luke, who was now reluctantly sharing his third package of fruit with Han. "Master Yoda has granted your request to train Solo. He will return with you and your son to Tatooine so that you may have time to bond with your new apprentice before training begins. He is quite capable of flying Obi-Wan's ship, as Master Kenobi will need to remain with us for the time being."

"That, I am!" Han exclaimed, revealing his eavesdropping abilities. "I'm gonna be the best pilot in the galaxy someday- you'll see!"

Anakin grinned, already pleased with his choice of Padawan. "Only if you can keep up with me, kid," he replied.

Han stood, crossed his arms, and faced him. "We'll see about that!" he shouted, racing to Obi-Wan's ship to study the controls. Anakin said his goodbyes to Mace and beckoned for his son to follow him to his own ship.

"What's that?" Luke asked skittishly, pointing at R2, who beeped a greeting.

"That's my droid, R2D2," said Anakin. "He's very friendly. You two will get along just fine."

He scooped his son onto his lap in the cockpit and strapped them in. "Where are we flying first?" Luke asked, clearly a bit uncomfortable being this close to someone who was still a stranger to him.

"To see your mother and sister," said Anakin, smiling at the thought of Padmé's reaction.

"Do they live on a nice planet?" Luke inquired.

"Not really," Anakin answered honestly, "but it's better than here. And as soon as Obi-Wan and the other masters get things settled down a bit, we can move to an even better planet."

Anakin took Luke's silence as approval and connected his headset. "Ready to see some real flying, Master?" teased Han from the ship beside him.

Anakin chuckled and instructed R2 to set course for Tatooine. His family would finally be together again and he could sleep beside his beautiful wife every night, just how things should be. Nothing could possibly go wrong.


	20. Reunions

Anakin smiled when Padmé squealed in uncontrollable delight at the sight of her long-lost son, the spitting image of his father. She bolted barefoot across the scorching sand and spun him around in her arms. Luke squirmed in shock.

"Padmé," Anakin cautioned, narrowing his eyes. She met his gaze and unwillingly lowered the child. "Luke has been through a lot and has only recently learned who he really is. This is your mother."

Luke grumbled a soft "hello" before returning his eyes to the landscape. Anakin figured that a desert must be far more exciting than a cell to him.

The rest of the family soon appeared outside their tiny home, clearly drawn by Padmé's squeals. Beru gasped, drawing her hands to cover her mouth. Leia sprinted toward Anakin. "Daddy, you're home early!"

Anakin scooped up his daughter and gave her a kiss before turning his eyes back to Luke. Leia, clearly jealous at not receiving her father's full attention, snapped, "Who's that?"

"That, my little princess," Anakin explained, "is your brother. He went missing the day you were born. That's why I've been gone so much, but I'm not leaving again."

"You promise?" said Leia.

"Promise," Anakin replied, setting her down. Both his children were about the same height, both rather small for their age, so they were at eye level with one another. He watched their exchange eagerly.

"I'm Leia," his daughter began. "What's your name?"

"Luke, I guess," answered Luke.

"What kinds of games do you like to play?" asked Leia.

"I don't really know," Luke responded.

Leia expression grew puzzled. "Well, I'll teach you all my favorites then."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Obi-Wan's ship. Han jumped out after a smooth landing. "Looks like I beat you," Anakin noted teasingly.

"Pssht!" said his Padawan, "Only because I let you, Master. I call for a rematch."

"Master?" Padmé questioned.

"Add that to the list of things I need to explain later," said Anakin. "Everyone, this is Han Solo. He'll be staying here with us for a bit."

"Another mouth to feed," grumbled Owen.

Beru elbowed him in the side. "You're not the one cooking and any friend of Anakin's is always welcome here."

Anakin noticed a couple people were missing from the crowd. "Where's Eddy and 3PO?" he asked.

"Eddy's napping," Beru replied, "and 3PO is doing some cleaning." She called for the droid and he soon appeared, holding a rag.

"Why, Master Ani and R2! What a pleasant surprise!" C3PO exclaimed. "And…oh my! We have visitors!"

"3PO, this is Luke," Anakin explained. "I want you to take him inside and fix up a bed for him."

"Bless my circuits!" C3PO responded. "I thought I'd never see him again! Well, come along then!"

Luke was clearly reluctant to follow the droid. "It's alright," said Anakin. "He won't hurt you."

"That's a man…" said Luke, "Made of metal."

"He's called a protocol droid," Anakin explained, "and I made him myself."

Luke nodded, seemingly a bit more comfortable, and followed the droid inside with many pairs of eyes glued to his back.

Anakin turned his focus back to Leia, who was now fixated on the only other child present. "Hi Han," she said. "I'm Leia. Do you want to play with me?"

"Sorry, I don't play kids' games," the Padawan replied.

"But you are a kid," Leia retorted.

"Yeah, but I got better things to do," said Han.

"You're stupid!" Leia concluded, kicking some sand at him.

Han smirked and Anakin cut him off before he could make a remark that would further upset his sensitive daughter. "That man in the wheelchair is my stepfather, Cliegg, and I'm sure he could use the help of a strong young man like yourself with something."

"Of course!" Cliegg exclaimed, picking up on the hint. "Follow me, kid. I've got lots of fun chores for you to do."

Han groaned, but obeyed after a threatening look from his master.

Anakin noticed Padmé was still glum from not receiving a perfect reunion. "He'll come around," he said, hoping to soothe her. "He just needs time to get used to everything. Let's go inside- we have a few very important things to discuss." 

* * *

On a rocky cliff overlooking the Tatooine desert, Qui-Gon scanned his surroundings. He had hoped to find Obi-Wan here, but it seemed that he had not returned with the others. As part of the Force, he had not yet figured out how to speak or reveal himself to the living, but he knew his former Padawan would be able to sense his presence and perhaps help with this dilemma.

A strong disturbance in the Force interrupted his thoughts. A dark disturbance. "Hello, Master Jinn," said a calm, chilling voice.

"Who's there?" Qui-Gon responded, taken aback by the presence of another spirit. He had assumed he was the only Jedi to master the art of life after death. The ghostly figure of a former ally materialized beside him. "Palpatine?!"

"That's Darth Sidious, actually," replied his companion. "You've missed quite a lot, my old friend."

"It seems I have!" exclaimed Qui-Gon. "I thought a man called Principine was the source of the havoc throughout the galaxy…"

"Ah, yes, my dear little brother," Sidious sneered. "He may have done better than me in life, but he has not managed to conquer death. It seems that I am the more powerful one, after all. I must admit I'm not surprised to see you here. I was always very impressed with your power. Darth Tyrannus taught you well." Qui-Gon did not respond. Sidious chuckled. "You have missed more than I thought! Perhaps you are not as skilled as I presumed if it has taken you so long to get to this stage of the Living Force."

"What do you want, Sith?" Qui-Gon snapped.

"From you?" Sidious responded, "Nothing. From them?" He turned his gaze in the direction of the Lars' hut in the distance. "Everything."

Qui-Gon watched as the Ghost of Sidious faded, masking his Force signature. He had to figure out how to warn Anakin…and he had to figure it out fast.


	21. Coruscant

_1 year later…_

Anakin found himself casually entering the Senate building with his former master, where they were instantly greeted by several prominent senators along with some civilian workers. "Pleasure to see you again, Master Kenobi!" one shouted, while another called out, "Care for a coffee, Master Skywalker?"

Anakin shook his head. "Thank you for your hospitality, but we're only here for a brief visit with my lovely wife."

The Jedi proceeded through the corridors until they reached Padmé's office. It was unusual to not see any clone guards along the way, but they had all been transported back to Kamino for reprogramming. Anakin's knocks were answered by her bubbly secretary and handmaiden, Mailé. Anakin could tell Padmé was overjoyed to have her hair done again every day. He would never understand women.

"Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi!" Mailé exclaimed. "Come in! Chancellor Amidala is just finishing up her lunch with some friends."

Padmé's face brightened at her husband's arrival. Anakin nodded to one of her companions, Bail Organa, who had recently agreed to join the Senate when he learned Padmé had been elected Chancellor. He did not recognize her other friend, a slim woman with long jet black hair and piercing green eyes. He sensed something slightly off about her, but pushed it to the back of his mind for the moment. "We are here to inspect the Senate's progress, my lady," he said with a smirk.

"Well, I can assure you we are doing very well, Master Jedi," his wife replied teasingly. "More planets have decided to send representatives this week to have a say in the new government, including this lovely woman here. Gentleman, I'd like you to meet Mirabella, representing Geonosis."

Anakin was taken aback and glanced at Obi-Wan, who strangely did not speak up, although his eyes were glued to the woman in front of them. "It is a pleasure to meet you both," she said with a heavy accent that Anakin did not recognize.

"I was unaware that Geonosis had a heavy human population," Anakin stated bluntly.

"Oh, it does not," Mirabella replied. "I am not even from the planet. The Geonosians, despite their loyalties to the Empire, selected me to serve in their place. They knew a human would be more impartial and accepted."

Obi-Wan finally spoke. "Well, I'm sure the Senate is very glad to have you, Mirabella."

"Please, call me Mira," she said with a wide grin. Anakin thought he saw Obi-Wan blush.

"Well, if you all will excuse me, I need to speak with my wife on a private matter for a moment and then we'll be going," Anakin interrupted. "Senator Organa, would you mind preparing a list of the new planets represented as well as any minor conflicts you may be facing that the Jedi could assist with?"

"Of course," replied Bail as Padmé stood and followed her husband to an adjacent room.

"Is anything wrong, Anakin?" she asked.

"No, everything's fine," Anakin responded. "Luke has progressed significantly this past month with Obi-Wan's new mental exercises. It seems that meditation is helping to clear his mind of any dark thoughts that may be interfering with his training. Master Yoda has granted him permission to leave to visit you this weekend."

"Oh, Ani- that's wonderful!" Padmé explained. He knew she missed Luke dearly when he lived at the Temple for extended periods of time, but it was necessary.

"There's one more thing," Anakin continued, bracing himself for Padmé's reaction. "Master Windu has managed to recruit several younglings already, but he does not want to see Leia's powers go to waste. He has asked for our consent to train her."

Padmé's face fell. "Are you seriously considering this? A year ago you were fighting against this."

"I know, but a year ago I wasn't there every day to watch over her," Anakin countered.

"She's all I have, Ani," Padmé pleaded. "You and Luke aren't home as often as I'd like you to be. I knew the minute I married you that we'd never be a normal family, but please at least let me have my daughter."

"Relax, Padmé," Anakin soothed. "You are very busy lately with your duties as Chancellor, so think of it as 'babysitting'. I told Mace that you wouldn't be pleased with the idea and negotiated to continue for Leia to live at home on nights and weekends. She'll just be learning some basics. She seems to show a lack of interest, anyway, and I don't want to force her into a lifestyle she doesn't feel suited for."

"I have a feeling she wouldn't let you," Padmé retorted. "Thanks to your genes, we've ended up with a very defensive and opinionated five-year-old."

"My genes?" Anakin joked. "I think someone's being a bit hypocritical."

Padmé playfully slapped his wrist. He pretended to be in pain. "Will you be home tonight?" she asked.

"Possibly," he replied. "I'll let you know later, my love."

Their lips locked tightly and Anakin treasured the moment it lasted. He didn't want it to end and pulled her closer, kissing her neck. She gently pushed him away. "I think there's some sort of moral rule against the Chancellor being intimate while at work."

Anakin sighed, but smiled as they rejoined the others in the main office. Obi-Wan was in some sort of thrilling discussion with Mira and laughing a bit too loudly.

Anakin cleared his throat. "Well, it's been a pleasure seeing all of you, but we have some matters to attend to back at the Temple."

Obi-Wan did not attempt to hide his displeasure as he rose and followed his friend back to their speeder. "You seemed very intrigued by the young, new senator," Anakin pointed out.

"Oh, hush," Obi-Wan replied. "She just seems like a very sweet woman."

"A very beautiful woman that Obi-Wan has a wittle crush on," Anakin teased. Obi-Wan blushed again, attempting to hide it by looking out the window. "It's alright. There isn't an attachment rule anymore. You should go for it."

"I'm far too old to 'go for it', Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "I've spent my entire life dedicated to the Jedi Order and nothing more."

"It can't hurt to explore other options," Anakin suggested. "Ask her to grab lunch sometime."

Just then, Anakin placed a hand to his ear as if trying to amplify a sound and the speeder swerved. "Watch out!" Obi-Wan shouted, bringing him back to his senses. "What in the blazes was that about?"

"Nothing," said Anakin, regaining his concentration. "I just thought I heard something."

The rest of their ride was spent in silence as Anakin deliberated whether or not to tell his companion that he thought he had heard the faint whisper of his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn. The voice had said one word- "no"- before Anakin tuned out. Perhaps he just needed a bit of rest.

They landed swiftly outside the Temple and upon entering, Anakin was summoned to the council chambers by Yoda. Even to this day, he feared that meant he was in trouble. He strolled through the newly renovated corridors, all signs of Order 66's destruction obliterated, to his destination and pushed open the heavy door. The little green figure was staring out the window at the city traffic, but turned when Anakin cleared his throat.

"You wished to see me, Master?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Yoda replied, hobbling toward him. "Pleased with young Solo's progress, I am. Ready to accompany you on a mission, he is."

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. "What is this mission, Master?"

"On the planet Kashyyyk, trouble there has been," Yoda explained. "Reactivated, a small hidden droid army has. In danger, the Wookies are. Shut down the droids, you and Han will."

"I'm sure Han will be greatly honored," said Anakin, who nodded to Yoda.

As he turned to exit the chamber, he placed a hand to his ear again. _"Anakin…"_ the Qui-Gon-like voice whispered.

"Troubling you, I sense something is," said Yoda. "Assistance, do you require?"

"No, no," Anakin replied without turning back around. "I'm just a bit tired."

Anakin started his walk to Han's quarters, eager for their first mission together. He trusted the skilled boy to pilot while he napped on the way. He decided he would confess his other troubles to Obi-Wan when he returned if they persisted.

Han was, of course, ecstatic and immediately began packing a satchel with any weapons or food he thought they might need. "Do you think Yoda would let me bring back a pet Wookie?"

"Wookies are not pets, Han," said Anakin. "They are our friends and we will treat them as our equals."

"Yeah, yeah," his Padawan replied. "Well, maybe I'll find a Wookie friend, then. I'm getting a bit tired of all these humans."

Anakin smirked. "Alright, kid, let's go."

 **I was going to split this chapter into two, but it seems like you all appreciate the longer updates. I have most of the rest of the story planned out, but I'd be interested in hearing your predictions for upcoming chapters or anything you would like to hear more about so I can try to include it. Looking forward to reading your reviews**


	22. Attachments

Anakin and Han were speeding back to Coruscant after a successful mission. Together with the Wookies, they had decapitated every remaining droid.

"I'm very impressed, my Padawan," said Anakin, putting the ship on autopilot to relax for a moment.

"Thanks, Master," Han replied. "Do you need me to take over?"

"No, it's ok- we'll be fine on autopilot for a bit," Anakin responded. "I think we both deserve a nice break and a cold drink, don't you?"

Han seemed to hesitate. "Yeah…sure, just not for too long though, ok? I have some stuff to do at the Temple."

"Stuff to do at the Temple?" Anakin questioned, raising his eyebrows. He always knew when his Padawan was hiding something.

Suddenly, he heard a loud groaning noise, seemingly coming from the storage compartment in the back of the ship. He immediately rose to investigate the situation.

"Wait!" Han shouted, jumping to block his path. "That was just my stomach. I'm super hungry. Maybe that break is a good idea and we can have some sandwiches!"

Anakin narrowed his eyes at him. What was the boy hiding? "Move out of the way, kid," he instructed.

Han reluctantly obeyed. Anakin slowly unlocked the compartment door and pulled it open to reveal…a Wookie.

"Han…you did not just kidnap a Wookie," Anakin stated, trying to process the sight.

"But he's injured!" Han exclaimed, pushing past his master. "Look! If I left him behind, he'd die." The boy knelt beside him and pointed at a poorly-wrapped bandage on the Wookie's hip. He groaned in pain. Anakin began to feel sorry for him.

"Fine," Anakin decided. "We'll take him to the Med Center on Coruscant, but after that I'm having him transported home. Unless he's Force sensitive, the other masters aren't going to be fond of the idea of keeping him in the Temple."

The Wookie groaned again. "He says he doesn't want to go back," explained Han. "He wants to come on adventures with us."

"You speak Wookie?" asked Anakin, confused.

"No," Han replied, "but I can understand him, and he can understand me. It's like…we were meant to find each other!"

Anakin reached out to the Force and could indeed sense a strange, strong bond between his Padawan and his new friend, though the Wookie was definitely not Force-sensitive. He sighed. "You'll have to take this one up with Masters Yoda and Windu. I hope you know how much trouble you've got me into, though."

"I'm sorry, Master," said Han. "I'll tell them it was all my fault and you didn't even know. I promise."

Anakin doubted that his Padawan would actually take the time to mention this detail, but returned to the cockpit, taking the ship off autopilot and increasing their speed. He knew Han would never forgive him if they didn't make it on time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on Coruscant…_

Obi-Wan waited at a booth inside the pub-style restaurant, tapping his fingers on the table. He was beginning to question if his choice of meeting location was too casual. He cursed himself for not waiting to ask for Anakin's input.

He rose suddenly when the beautiful senator entered, dressed in more casual clothes. He breathed a sigh of relief. He waved awkwardly and she spotted him, flashing him a warm smile as she approached.

"Hello, Master Jedi," said Mira, her thick accent placing just the right amount of emphasis on each word.

"Hello, Mira," said Obi-Wan, clearing his throat. "Please, call me Obi-Wan." He motioned for her to sit across from him as he sat down again.

A waiter approached the table for a drink order. "Corellian whiskey," the senator replied. Obi-Wan was a bit surprised at her choice of drink, but ordered the same.

"What is it, Obi-Wan?" Mira asked. "Shocked that a dainty woman such as myself would order a glass of whiskey?" She smirked.

Obi-Wan realized that his face had betrayed him, so there was no point in lying. "I must admit I'm very impressed though."

The waiter presented them with their beverages and Mira took a sip. "So, Obi-Wan," she began, "I can't help but wonder why you called. You seemed a bit nervous. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, everything's fine," answered Obi-Wan, taking a gulp of his own drink. "I just…uh…wanted to know if you might want to be friends or something." He inwardly smacked himself for his poor word choice.

Mira laughed sweetly. "I would love to be your friend…or something."

Obi-Wan relaxed a bit, but got lost in her green eyes, forgetting for a moment that it was his turn to speak. He hurriedly tried to break the awkward silence. "So…do you like…blue cheese?"

 _Force!_ Where was Anakin when he needed him?

* * *

Anakin found himself standing before Yoda and Mace in the council chambers. "A bond between young Han and this Wookie, you sensed?" said Yoda.

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied. "I left him at the Med Center with him- he refused to leave his side."

"Interesting, this is," Yoda continued. "An attachment other than romantic love, your Padawan has formed. Monitored closely, this must be. Decide the Wookie's fate when Han returns to the Temple, we shall."

Anakin bowed to them and made his way outside to his speeder. He was excited to spend the rest of the weekend with his family. He wondered how Padmé and Luke were getting along. He hoped his son was being a bit more open and friendly than he had been in the past.

Just as he was about to take off, Obi-Wan landed beside him and flagged him down. Anakin leaned through the window.

"Anakin, you've got to help me!" he yelled.

"What's wrong, Obi-Wan?" Anakin replied, immediately filled with concern.

Obi-Wan continued to yell, waving his hands frantically. "I just had lunch with Senator Mira and I asked if she liked blue cheese!"

Anakin bit his tongue, fighting the urge to laugh. "How about we talk about this tomorrow?"

Obi-Wan nodded, catching his breath. As Anakin began to take off, he heard the voice again. _"Anakin…"_ This time he tuned it out. He'd deal with this tomorrow too. He was not going to allow a dead man to interfere with the one day his whole family would be together.


	23. He Dreamed a Dream

**Steering away from Anakin's storyline for a little bit to an Obi-Wan perspective chapter. I think many of you will quite enjoy this…**

Obi-Wan skipped playfully through a field of oversized chocolate mushrooms. Mira chased after him, giggling. "Wait for me, Obi!"

He paused to slice part of the stem off one of the mushrooms and handed the chocolate to a panting Mira. "A token of my love!" he exclaimed.

Obi-Wan heard a familiar whirring sound and glanced up to see Anakin and Padmé overhead in Anakin's prized banana yellow speeder. "Hey, Master!" Anakin called. "Check this out!"

He watched intently as Anakin called upon the Force to open up the clouds. A rainstorm of lollipops commenced.

Obi-Wan whirled around at the sound of two giddy children. "Uncle Obi-Wan, may we have two lollipops each?" asked Leia, batting her little eyelashes. Luke had already popped one in his mouth, a guilty expression taking over his face.

"Why, of course!" Obi-Wan shouted. "Lollipops for everyone!"

"Hooray!" chimed several hundred voices of many species. The entire Galactic Senate had invaded his field! As they all reached up to catch pieces of candy, they gasped. Several war ships had appeared above them filled with clones. One of them shot down Anakin's speeder.

"No!" Obi-Wan yelled. He sprinted toward the flames where he was met by…Palpatine. The Sith Lord twisted his lips into what seemed to be a grin, but his yellow eyes fumed with rage.

"Why didn't you save a lollipop for me, Master Jedi?" Palpatine sneered.

Obi-Wan, overwhelmed by the chaos, frantically looked around for Mira, but she was gone, along with everyone else. He was no longer in his field of chocolate mushrooms, but standing alone on top of a bland mountain. "Hello?" he called out.

"Hello, my old friend," responded an all too familiar voice as his former Master slowly appeared in front of him.

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked skeptically.

"Yes, my Padawan," said Qui-Gon. "I'm sorry to steal you away from what must have been a thrilling dream, but it is urgent that we speak. I have been trying to get through to both you and Anakin while you are awake, but it seems that you are not yet strong enough to hear me and he is blocking me out."

"What is it that you require of me, Master?" inquired Obi-Wan.

"We don't have much time before you wake up, so listen carefully and do not forget any of this! Palpatine is one with the Force like myself and has been communicating with a special living colleague for quite some time now. This person is very dangerous- a former apprentice he has called upon to reinstate his Empire. I have been observing their interactions."

"The man is dead and is still trying to wreak havoc in the galaxy?" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "By the Force! I thought there was a rule of two with the Sith- a master and one apprentice."

"There is," Qui-Gon explained. "Do you remember many years ago after the kidnapping of Anakin's son when he theorized that the apprentice gap between Dooku and himself, which thankfully he did not give into, was filled with Principine?" Obi-Wan nodded. "Anakin's theory was, indeed, correct- Palpatine did have an apprentice during this time, but it was not his brother. He neglected all training of his brother after killing his own master. Principine watched from the shadows for the rest of his life, learning what he could from old Sith books and spying on Palpatine training others. He jumped at his opportunity to prove himself after he heard of his brother's death and, unfortunately, succeeded. Palpatine's apprentice assumed that he was gone for good and went into hiding. When he began to make contact shortly after Principine's demise, they decided their plan for conquest must continue."

"This is dangerous news, indeed," Obi-Wan responded. "Principine knew, didn't he? About Palpatine's apprentice? He spoke of a greater threat coming for us."

"Yes, he knew," Qui-Gon continued. "He did not know whether this person was still alive and would try to continue the Empire- his words were likely meant to scare you, but they have turned out to be true. The kidnapping of Anakin's son to become this Sith's apprentice is also being discussed again. Palpatine, like his brother, sees great potential in the boy. You must warn Anakin to keep a close eye on him."

"Where can I find this person, Master?" Obi-Wan asked. "I will not allow the Jedi Order or the Republic to be endangered again."

He fell silent as he listened to his Master's response, then nodded and sighed. "This requires much more than a lightsaber, doesn't it, Master?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon answered. "You must be brave. I expect you to reach out to me during your daily meditations. Help me appear more clearly to you and I will be able to teach you the ways of life after death. You're waking up now, my friend. I'm very…"

Obi-Wan jolted up with a start, trying to calm his breathing. He placed his head in his hands and wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. He knew what he had to do, and he knew he had to do it alone. No, not alone- Qui-Gon would be with him.

He rose and made his way to his small window overlooking the city. It appeared to be late evening, but his nap had seemed much longer than that and with all this new information to process, it felt like more than a few hours since his lunch with the Senator. For the first time in his life, Obi-Wan began wishing that he was not a Jedi.

 **AN (guests please read!): Just wanted to give a shout-out to my guest reviewers that I can't PM. I am very grateful for your input! Also, a brief message to the guest person/people who have been trying to leave comments like "Anakin's not a Padawan at the beginning of ROTS" and "Palpatine isn't his first name" (except in all capital letters or worded angrily)- I've been deleting them for a reason. This is a FanFiction, guys. Creative changes are allowed and I have explicitly stated in the description that there are many in this story. I would really appreciate it if you could try to keep an open mind or stop reading the story if it bothers you. I always accept constructive criticism, but some of the comments I've been receiving are pretty unhelpful or degrading. I do have feelings as a writer and it's not nice to anonymously spam me with rude remarks. Thank you to all the people out there who have accepted the changes I have made and are enjoying the story. You are my motivation to continue writing and I will try to update again soon.**


	24. Dinner

Anakin turned the key in the lock of his family's apartment and was immediately greeted with an embrace from Leia. "Daddy!" she shouted with a wide smile as she ran and leapt into his arms.

He twirled her around. "How is my little princess?" he asked. She giggled.

Anakin carried her to the kitchen where C3PO, Padmé, and Mailé were preparing what appeared to be an elaborate feast. "Well isn't this a very welcome homecoming?" he noted.

"Well, it is a special occasion!" Padmé exclaimed, wiping some flour off her hands to offer a hug and brief kiss to her husband.

"Speaking of, where is our dear Luke?" Anakin asked, placing Leia down.

"In the living room," Padmé responded with a mysterious grin. "He's doing something that will make you pretty proud."

Anakin raised an eyebrow and proceeded to investigate the situation. Upon entering, he noticed his son tinkering with R2D2, an open toolbox beside him. "Hold still, R2!" Luke commanded. The droid beeped in response. "No, it's not going to take much longer if you stop moving."

"What are you doing?" Anakin questioned, causing Luke to jump.

"I…uh…R2 had a broken circuit and I was just fixing it," Luke replied sheepishly.

"Don't feel bad!" Anakin replied, taking a few steps forward and kneeling down. "I'm just wondering where you learned to do this because I'm pretty sure Master Obi-Wan didn't teach you…"

"I taught myself," Luke explained. "It's like…I just know what to do. I don't have to think really. And I can sort of understand him too, even though he's a droid."

Anakin thought back to his days as a young child building and fixing things. It appeared that the Skywalker talent for mechanics ran in the family. He wondered how Luke would be as a pilot in the future. He passed him a wrench.

After a couple final adjustments, R2 beeped a sigh of relief. "Told you it wouldn't be that bad," Luke said to the droid before addressing his father. "C'mon Dad- Leia says it's dinnertime!"

Anakin glanced around, confused. "Leia's not here, Luke," he said.

"I know," Luke replied, "but she's here." He pointed to his head.

Anakin curiously followed him to the kitchen and watched his kids stare intently at each other as if engaged in some sort of silent interaction. He looked at Padmé, prompting an explanation.

"Our kids have discovered something very interesting today," she informed him, bringing a bowl of mashed potatoes to the table. "It seems to be some sort of Force bond twin telepathy or something."

"It's freaking me out," Mailé chimed in. "Those kids didn't speak more than two words out loud until you got home."

 _Twin telepathy?_ Anakin would definitely have to consult Master Yoda about that.

Just as the family began to sit down to indulge in their supper, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Padmé offered.

She returned shortly followed by Master Obi-Wan. "It appears we have a surprise guest!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, I'll not be staying," Obi-Wan replied. "I just need to speak to Anakin privately for a moment."

Anakin glared at him, irritated that he had interrupted a family dinner. He rose and led him to the living room. "This better be good," he whispered.

"I talked to Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said immediately.

"You…what?" Anakin responded.

"And I know he's been trying to speak with you, too, and for a good reason," Obi-Wan continued. "Since you neglected to tell me about this and refused to listen to him, he asked me to pass on a message."

"How is this even possible?" Anakin asked skeptically. "Qui-Gon has been dead for almost twenty years."

"He figured out exactly what you were seeking when you thought Padmé's life was in danger," Obi-Wan explained. "Eternal life. He is one with the Force. Pretty soon he will be strong enough to reveal himself to us in the form of a spirit."

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't give into that temptation because a spirit wasn't exactly what I thought Palpatine meant by 'saving her from death'," Anakin replied, taking a moment to let this revelation sink in. He noticed Obi-Wan cringe a bit at the mention of Palpatine's name. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," his former master answered. "I just…need you to keep a close eye on Luke. Make sure there is a pair of trusted eyes on him at all times when we aren't around."

"Master, what's going on?" Anakin asked, beginning to lose his patience.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Qui-Gon informed me of a threat to the Republic that still exists. You need not worry about it- this is a take I must take care of alone at this time. But he fears that Luke may end up in a…similar predicament as last time."

"Is there another Sith Lord out there?" Anakin snapped, enraged. "Tell me, now!"

"Calm down, Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "I'm handling the situation. The best thing for you to do right now is to just keep your family safe. I will need your help, but it is not time yet."

"When will I know when it is the right time?" Anakin inquired, trying to keep his voice down.

"You'll know," Obi-Wan replied. His breaths grew a bit heavier. "And when it is, you must not worry about me. Focus only on the task at hand."

"So, you're entrusting me with a task where I don't know what it is or when to do it, and you won't be there?" said Anakin. "Why would I have any problems with that?"

"I understand how you must be feeling right now and I am truly sorry," Obi-Wan responded with a curious look of sadness. "Now go- have a nice night with your family. I will see you at the Temple in the morning. I'll show myself out."

Anakin reassumed his place at the table, folding his napkin on his lap. "What was all that about?" Padmé asked, taking a sip of her juice.

"Nothing," Anakin responded to her obvious disbelief, but thankfully she did not press the matter further. He picked up his fork. "Now, who wants to watch the Podrace after dinner? If you like it, maybe I'll take you to one in person sometime."

"Me!" both children exclaimed.

Padmé frowned, but said nothing. He would deal with her disapproval of racing later. For now, he would enjoy a nice supper with his wonderful family.


	25. The Big Day

**So there's another significant time skip here. I thought a lot about this and ultimately decided it would be best to wrap this up pretty soon. I'm on my way back to college, so I doubt I'll be able to update as frequently as I do now. There will be about three more chapters after this and I will try my best not to make them seem too rushed. I would like to be able to start a new Star Wars fic with longer, more detailed chapters and overall just better quality writing. I will post more details about this in the epilogue of this story, but for now, enjoy the rest of this one!**

 _6 months later…_

Anakin knocked gently on Han's door in the Temple twice without response. "Han?" he shouted. "You in there?"

The knob turned to reveal Han's suitemate, another human Padawan around the same age. Anakin had not worked closely with him, but from the times he'd visited Han, he deduced that the boy was a bit odd. "Hello," Anakin said. "Is Han here?"

"Yup," the boy replied, staring very intently into Anakin's eyes. An awkward silence ensued.

"…can I see him?" Anakin asked.

The boy turned around and walked back into his room without responding. Anakin assumed that leaving the door open meant 'yes'.

He entered the plain suite and knocked on the door of the adjacent bedroom. He heard some sort of grunt, likely from Chewy. Han opened the door, still in his pajamas. "What?" he snapped sleepily.

Anakin looked over his shoulder into the room where Chewy was still napping on the floor. He could have easily been mistaken for a rug. He was still baffled that Han had been able to convince Master Yoda to let the Wookie stay here, but apparently the little green master had taken quite a liking to him.

"How late were you two up?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know _Dad_ ," Han replied sarcastically. "What's going on?"

"Han…you can't seriously tell me you forgot what today is. I even reminded you after our meditation yesterday."

Han's eyes snapped open wider immediately. "Shit!" he shouted. "Chewy- wake up!"

"Hey- language!" Anakin scolded. Han ignored him.

The Wookie sat up with a groan as Han hurried to find his cleanest robe and sprinted to the fresher. Anakin stepped out to let him change.

As soon as Han and Chewy were presentable, they joined Anakin in the entryway. "Does…uh…he want to come?" Anakin asked politely, nodding his head in the direction of the other open-doored bedroom where the strange boy was staring a bit too closely at the wall.

"Probably not," Han answered. "Let's go!"

The trio walked through the winding corridors to the chamber where they were set to meet the others, most of which had already arrived. They bowed to Mace and Yoda before proceeding to the other side of the room where Obi-Wan stood with the twins.

"Don't worry, Master," Luke said. "You'll be fine."

Anakin smiled at the sight of his son, not even six years old yet, giving a pep talk to his master. "Feeling better after that?" he teased.

"Of course not, Anakin," Obi-Wan responded. "I've never been so… nervous before! This is improper of me."

Anakin laughed. "Master, last time I checked, 'nervous' was not listed under the emotions that lead to the Dark Side."

"Here," Leia said, pulling a flower out of her intricately curled hair. "Mom says it's from Naboo and gives you good luck."

Han scoffed. "No such thing as luck, kid. You gotta work for it."

Leia pouted. "Why are you always so mean?"

"I'm not mean," Han replied. "I'm just being realistic- luck is just a fairytale."

"Mom told me that she used to be realistic with Dad because they weren't supposed to be together, but she secretly liked him," Leia countered.

Han blushed. "Well, I do not like you."

"Good, 'cause I don't like you either!" Leia stomped over to make conversation with a couple younger Padawan girls.

"I see she's been learning a lot of anger management skills with her training," said Obi-Wan.

Anakin sighed. "I don't think we could turn her into a full Jedi if we tried. She's got too much independent willpower like her mother. Which reminds me, I should probably give Padmé a call and make sure everything's in place."

Anakin noticed Obi-Wan tense up again as a hologram of Padmé appeared on Anakin's palm. "We're good to go!" she said. "We're leaving in a couple minutes."

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin. "Anakin, I don't know if I can do this."

"Shut up and get in the speeder," Anakin said playfully as he motioned for the rest of the party to follow them outside. He silently wondered if Qui-Gon had offered him any advice about this, praying that Obi-Wan wouldn't back out at the last minute.

* * *

Obi-Wan's heart raced as the speeder landed outside the Senate building. He carefully squeezed the small box in his pocket. He had never been happier, but there was also a sadness that consumed this moment, for he knew what would be coming soon after. He hoped he wasn't rushing into things, but time was running out and he couldn't fail Qui-Gon in the task that would arise in the following weeks.

He carefully exited the speeder and followed the rest of the Jedi into the building and through the hallways to one of the large Senate meeting chambers. He waited outside the door, listening for his cue.

"What is this?" he heard Mira ask with her thick accent. "Padmé, I thought there was an emergency Senate meeting."

Obi-Wan listened as a young Padawan learner began their presentation. "We are here to tell you why Obi-Wan is the most amazing man ever," said the young voice.

He smiled as he listened to the nice things his friends and colleagues had to say about him. Until this moment, Obi-Wan had never truly realized how much he meant to other people. He sighed.

Then he heard his cue. Anakin opened the door from the other side and Obi-Wan's eyes focused on Mira, who was seated at the far end of a mahogany table beside Padmé. She was already smiling, but tears of what was hopefully joy came to her eyes when she met his. He took a deep breath and walked forward. It seemed like a very long walk.

When Obi-Wan was finally beside her, he forgot the speech he had spent so long preparing. "Um…I know this may seem a little soon, but every moment I've spent with you has been amazing," he began. "We've been on some really great dates and over the past six months I've found myself falling in love with you. So…" He pulled out the little black box and got down on one knee just as Anakin had instructed him. He ignored the "ooos" and "ahhs" of people in the room as he proclaimed, "Mirabella, will you marry me?"


	26. The Red Wedding

Anakin looked around the spacious room at the party guests mingling and laughing, holding drinks native to several different planets. He never thought he'd see the day where Jedi and senators would be gleefully mingling at a wedding reception…for a Jedi and a senator. Suddenly he felt a pang of jealousy and from glancing at Padmé, he could tell she felt the same. He placed his hand on top of hers.

"We could still have a party, you know," Anakin suggested. "It's never too late."

Padmé sighed. "It would have been nicer to have one back then," she answered. "We could have invited my family and the Lars."

"You know we couldn't take that risk, Padmé," Anakin reminded her. "Our marriage wasn't exactly legal."

"And that's the part that's unfair," said Padmé. "Though I'm glad we contributed to a change in the Jedi Code, we had to spend years barely seeing each other and then we were basically banished from Coruscant. The Senator and the Jedi."

Anakin watched the happy couple whirling around the dance floor. Obi-Wan had adorned his finest Jedi robes. Mira wore a long, feathery white dress with green ribbons to match her eyes. There was still something different about those eyes. Something that gave him the odd feeling he'd received the day he met her. But Anakin trusted Obi-Wan's judgment.

He noticed Bail Organa approaching them. "Care if I ask your beautiful wife for a dance?" he said.

"She's all yours," Anakin responded, hoping to get Padmé to cheer up. He wasn't a great dancer himself, so he'd probably make her feel worse.

Anakin turned his attention to his son, who was seated on the other side of him. He appeared to be a miniaturized version of himself, all the way down to posture and facial expression. "Why don't you go ask one of the Padawan girls to dance?"

"Because there are more important things than dancing," Luke replied. Anakin observed him stiffen a bit, eyes scanning the room.

"Is something wrong?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing's wrong," said Luke, "but something doesn't feel right."

Though Anakin sensed this slight disturbance in the Force, as well, he didn't want Luke to worry. "How about you and I get some cake?"

Luke followed him to the dessert table where Leia was chatting with some girls, daughters of senators by the looks of them. Anakin tuned into their conversation out of curiosity.

"Leia, is your brother ok?" a little blonde asked. "He seems kinda weird."

"He's just quiet," Leia answered.

"Well, I think he's cute," another brunette chimed in.

"Ew, Gina that's so gross!" the blonde replied. "Everyone knows boys have cooties, especially Jedi boys. They have extra cooties 'cause of those many chlorine things."

Anakin chuckled at the girl's failed pronunciation of "midichlorian" and cut a slice of cake for himself. Luke had already returned to the table to begin devouring his piece. He was going through another growth spurt.

"Leia doesn't think boys are gross," Gina continued. "She likes Han Solo."

"Shut up- I do not!" Leia whispered back.

"You totally do," stated Gina. "You've been staring at him all afternoon. Look- he's coming over here! Ask him to dance with you!"

Han joined Anakin beside the cake. "Sup, Master?" he said, cutting a piece for himself.

"I think you should ask my daughter," Anakin said with a sly smile.

Han's eyes widened. "What?"

Anakin stealthily made his way back to the table and watched from afar the heated interaction between Han and Leia that somehow did end with a dance. He tried not to laugh at the boy's horrible steps and obvious effort to remain at least a foot apart from her.

Everyone clapped as the last song of the night ended. "Well, I think you all know what it's time for, so thank you for coming and let's wish the happy couple a good night!" the leader of the band announced. The adults in the crowd laughed and Obi-Wan, standing awkwardly in front of the stage, visibly blushed.

Padmé returned to the table as Anakin watched Obi-Wan and Mira proceed to the elevator that led directly to their honeymoon suite upstairs. An image formed in his mind that he quickly repressed because it was just too awkward.

"Where's Luke?" Padmé asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Anakin glanced beside him at an empty plate…and an empty chair. "Probably in the fresher or something," he replied. Although he didn't state it aloud, Anakin was plagued by the sensation that something was now very, very wrong.

* * *

The ding of the elevator signified that they had arrived on their floor. The doors opened and Mira followed Obi-Wan to the suite. He locked the door behind them.

This was the moment she had been waiting for. The time had come. When Obi-Wan turned his back, she quietly reached under her dress and pulled out her lightsaber. It ignited quickly, a red glow filling the room.

She was surprised when her strike was met with a sizzle and blade of blue light. They both froze for a moment, his blue eyes meeting her stunned green ones. "You knew," she said, dropping her fake accent.

"I did," said Obi-Wan, taking a few steps back. "Now let's just talk about this."

"How?" Mira asked. Their lightsabers were both still activated, but did not touch.

"Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan replied. "Surely your dear friend Palpatine told you he had a friend in the afterlife."

"Impossible," Mira snapped. "My master said Qui-Gon was not strong enough to communicate with the living. He was not supposed to be a threat…"

"You don't have to do this, Mira," Obi-Wan said calmly. "The Mira I love is not an assassin. And I think she loves me too."

Mira took a step back. "I do not feel love!" she shouted. "Only by hatred can I embrace my true power." Her eyes faded to a sickly shade of yellow.

She watched, confused, as Obi-Wan returned his lightsaber to his belt. "Kill me," he said.

Once again, she was taken aback. "What?"

"If you really are the Sith you say you are, strike me down, but I will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

Mira did not hesitate. The words of the pitiful Jedi had no effect on her dark soul. She took three steps forward and plunged the red blade directly into the heart that loved her.

 **So here is where I issue my formal "beloved main character death" apology and say do not unfollow! I promise you there will be a happy ending. Just stick with me here. And for all you Game of Thrones fans out there, I hope you enjoyed the chapter title reference.**


	27. The Final Battle

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. Anakin placed his hand on his belt, ready to grab his lightsaber.

"What's wrong, Ani?" Padmé asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Wait here, and don't let Leia out of your sight," he answered.

Anakin had barely taken a step forward when he heard the first scream followed by a hundred others. He ignited his lightsaber and pushed his way through the crowd running in the opposite direction. He could see the purple glow of Mace's a few feet ahead…

…and a cold-hearted bride holding a red lightsaber to his son's throat.

"Let him go!" Anakin shouted, charging forward. She drew the blade closer, causing Luke to whimper and Anakin to halt in his tracks.

"I'm sorry, Dad," said Luke fearfully. "She told me to wait for her in the hallway to help with a surprise for Master Kenobi."

"Where is Obi-Wan?" Mace demanded.

"I am here, dear friend," a voice answered, causing everyone to whirl around. There, before his very eyes, stood the Force ghosts of Obi-Wan…and Qui-Gon Jinn.

Anakin, taking a moment to contain his shock, glared back at Mira. "You killed him!" he yelled, his son being the only motivation to contain his rage.

"It is alright, my Padawan," said Obi-Wan. "It had to be done."

Anakin noticed that Mira appeared just as stunned as everyone else.

"How is this possible?" she sneered. "My master told me you were not strong enough!"

"I was not, my love," Obi-Wan responded, "but with the help of my former master and Master Yoda's words of wisdom, we are strong enough together."

Anakin turned to the little green man standing rather calmly beside Mace and his eyes lit up in realization. "You knew," he said to no one in particular. "You were planning this all along."

"Necessary, it was," Yoda interjected. "Time for the final test, it is."

"What final test?" Mira snapped in her real, deep voice. "All of you just shut up!"

Anakin, his focus divided between his hostage son and the Force ghosts of his friends, did not notice his wife approaching.

"You don't have to do this, Mira," said Padmé softly. Anakin motioned for her to step back, knowing that her political tactics would not work with a Sith, but she nudged him aside. "Just let Luke go and no one has to get hurt."

Mira smiled, evil teeth baring into the souls surrounding her. "I am truly sorry about your son, dear friend, but he is crucial to my master's plan to create a strong new order of Sith Lords. He has great power and potential."

"Who is your master?" inquired Anakin, tightening his grip on his lightsaber.

"I always knew we'd meet again," said another voice from behind. Anakin could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his body stiffen in disbelief as he hesitantly turned to face the ghost of the man who almost ruined his life.

"Palpatine," Anakin stated, gritting his teeth. "Death suits you."

"It will suit you today, as well," Palpatine replied, "but you can avoid such a gruesome fate by joining my apprentice and your son in rebuilding the Empire. Embrace your true destiny. You are the chosen one, Anakin."

Suddenly, Han stepped forward from the crowd huddled by the side walls, followed by Chewy. "My Master will never join you, you ugly scumbag!" he shouted, quickly whipping his own lightsaber out. "So just fuck off!"

"Easy, Han," Anakin urged, but Palpatine grinned.

"I see you have found a powerful Padawan for yourself," said the ghost of the Sith Lord. "If you'd like to keep him around, I'm sure he would make a wonderful addition to the Order."

Anakin glanced to the side where the ghosts of his companions were observing the scene.

"It's time, Anakin," said Qui-Gon. Anakin almost shuddered at the sight, trying to process the man he had not seen since he was a child, but nodded, turning back to face the yellow-eyed bride.

And so commenced the final battle. Anakin watched proudly as his son drew his lightsaber and sliced a gash in Mira's leg, causing her to howl in pain and set him free. Luke dashed to the other side of the room to join his sister as the Jedi, Han included, rushed toward Mira, who deflected each of their blows until she could fight no more and sank to her knees. Mace, Han, and Yoda stepped back, knowing that this was Anakin's time.

"Kill me," Mira moaned, glaring up at him. "Fulfill your destiny, Anakin. Kill me!"

Anakin reached out to the Force, feeling Qui-Gon urging him to stand down. But she was too dangerous to be kept alive.

As he raised his lightsaber, prepared to strike, a gunshot was heard throughout the room. He tuned out the gasps of observers and lowered his lightsaber as he watched a pool of blood from a perfectly-aimed bullet begin to soak through Mira's white dress from her spine. He looked up into the watery eyes of his wife, pistol in hand. Her Wookie weapon lender stood behind her and made a sound that only Han seemed to understand.

He watched as Mira struggled to face Padmé.

"For my family," said Padmé, slowly lowering the pistol.

"Bitch!" Mira screeched, blood seeping from her mouth.

Padmé raised the pistol again and shot twice. The body of the bride fell limp, her spirit too weak to join her husband and her master in the afterlife.

Anakin, still in shock from his wife's sudden aggressive actions, turned to the ghostly form of Palpatine. "It's over, Sidious," he growled. "Let it go."

Palpatine frowned and turned to face his fellow spirits. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, obviously anticipating his next actions, interlocked hands, beams of light beginning to form between their entangled fingers. Palpatine aimed a blast of Force lightning at them and each man caught half with their free hand.

"True power is love!" Qui-Gon yelled as the lightning deflected back to the writhing ghostly Sith. "True power is friendship! And true power is family!"

Palpatine did not scream or show defeat as his Force ghost slowly disintegrated, lost forever, scattered into pieces throughout time and space.

The deceased masters released their grip and the living Jedi pocketed their lightsabers. Padmé handed the pistol back to its rightful furry owner. Anakin gazed longingly at Obi-Wan, holding back tears.

"We will meet again soon, my friend," Obi-Wan declared. "I will be here with you always. We both will."

Anakin redirected his gaze to Qui-Gon. "And stop ignoring me," Qui-Gon demanded. "Whether or not you like to admit it, you're going to need some help with future missions."

Anakin, Mace, and Yoda nodded to both of them and their ghosts faded, an eerie silence filling the room.

Padmé stepped forward to grasp Anakin's hand. Luke grabbed hold of her other hand and Leia wrapped herself around her father. "I'm glad you're okay, Daddy," she said.

Anakin looked down as Leia proceeded to approach his Padawan. "I'm glad you're okay, too, Han," she mumbled. "We should have a play date sometime."

Han snorted. "In your dreams, princess!"

As heartbroken as Anakin felt, he looked deeply into his wife's chocolate eyes and leaned down to kiss her passionately, not caring who was looking on. He heard his son make a disgusted sound and leave the scene.

Anakin had chosen love. He had chosen friendship. And most importantly, he had chosen family. And so his true destiny was fulfilled.

 **First and foremost, I would like to formally apologize for being the most awful human on Earth and leaving you guys hanging at a critical moment. The first month of college has been pretty busy! But I hope the final chapter wasn't too corny or disappointing. Stay tuned and follow for an epilogue and a couple awesome announcements. Special shoutout to my friend Sam for helping me with this ending.**


	28. Epilogue

"You may now kiss the bride," said the minister.

"Are you ready to kiss this handsome face, Princess?" Han whispered to Leia.

Leia shot him a sassy look as he leaned in.

Padmé clapped with the rest of the crowd, a combination of well-known Senators, Jedi Knights of the New Order, and family friends. Anakin's hands remained folded on his lap, his gaze straight ahead.

"Why aren't you clapping?" his wife asked.

Anakin turned to her. "Because my daughter just married Han Solo…"

Padmé laughed and nudged him as he leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. He had to admit that Leia could do a lot worse. He retracted this thought when some modern song filled with profanities came over the loudspeakers and Han began to poorly dance down the aisle, dragging his slightly mortified bride with him.

"Well, this was certainly a bit different than our wedding," Anakin noted.

"Good different or bad different?" his wife asked, rising to follow the couple to the reception.

"…different," Anakin replied, following her lead.

"I'm going to miss my baby," Padmé remarked, some tears welling up. "Well at least we still have one bedroom at home occupied on weekends, right?" She turned around to face her son.

"Um…sorry, Mom," nineteen-year-old Luke began, "but I'm kind of thinking about staying at the Temple full time. Or getting my own place. Or just not living with my parents."

Padmé looked back at Anakin. Although he didn't say it aloud, he couldn't believe how much time had passed either. "We could have another kid?" he suggested jokingly.

"How about no?" Padmé replied, taking the offer seriously.

Anakin stopped her at the end of the aisle. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere," he said, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. Though she had grown older, she was still as beautiful as the day he had met her. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I have an idea," he continued. "How about we renew our vows? Everything else might be changing, but you will always be my Angel."

Padmé smiled, obviously pleased by this idea.

"Come on," Anakin coaxed. "We have a reception to get to."

"Nothing good ever happens at a wedding reception," said Padmé, following her husband outside to his speeder.

"This is Han Solo we're talking about," Anakin responded. "Something good is bound to happen. Whether it's good good or bad good, I guarantee this will be a memory to last a lifetime."

Padmé laughed. "Ok," she said, strapping herself in. "Let's go."

And so they, the Jedi and the Senator, set out across the stars.

 **Thank you so much to my followers! My big announcement is that I have a brand new Star Wars story, the prologue of which is being uploaded today! I hope you all take some time to check it out. May the Force be** **with you all, and thanks for reading! -Lyanna**


End file.
